


The End to a New Beginning

by FendersWolfMage



Series: The End to a New beginning [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Camping, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FendersWolfMage/pseuds/FendersWolfMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things go wrong on the Wounded Coast, when Fenris is hit with an attack from a blood mage. At first, there are no changes, but as time goes on, they soon learn what truly transpired. </p><p>(More tags to be added further in)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where it all Came Together

They had yet again been dragged out. Hawke had been asked to root out some rebel mages on the Wounded Coast. Fenris had been happy to follow at first. What he hadn't expected, was the thrill of blood mages. Watching their blood splatter had been an adrenaline rush. Until he had been hit with an unexpected spell. The magic rushed through his body, reacting with his lyrium markings. Surging it like a fire through his pains, it became to much of a rushing. With his body no longer responding, his world had gone black.

Now here Fenris laid, starring up at the top of Anders tent. Though he supposed it was his tent too. Seeing as Hawke, the idiot, had only brought two tents. Fenris would have argued, but it was only right that Hawke sleep with Isabela, his current fling.

The abomination had been into check on him once, but Fenris had sent him away, refusing to be touched. As the tent flap opened again, Hawke looked at him. His scruffy features were marred with worry. "Why must you be so damned stubborn?" Hawke asked, no true malice or anger behind his question. Fenris frowned. "I am not being stubborn" Fenris said. Hawke moved into the tent, kneeling down beside Fenris. " You are. We have no idea what that magic did to you. You just kept glowing, even after you passed out.... It was... strange..." Hawke said. Fenris didn't deserve his worry, not after walking out on him. Not after he'd lead Hawke to Anders, whom only hurt him with secrets he wouldn't share.

"I assure you, I'm perfectly fine. Just don't let that.. abomination touch me" Fenris spat, forgetting to rein in his anger. Hawke's face hardened. "Anders is not an abomination and believe it or not, he was just as worried for you. Now man up and let him look you over. Once that's done, come out and eat with us" Hawke said, leaving the tent before Fenris could protest.

A huff left Fenris as Anders came back into the tent. "I won't take long, so quit your brooding" Anders said, moving over to Fenris. Placing a hand on his arm, Anders grip was a little tight, as if making sure Fenris wouldn't pull away. "Do it mage. I feel fine though" Fenris said. Feeling tendrils of magic push through him, Fenris' marks responded, lighting up the tent in a blue glow. When Anders seemed sure, he pulled his hands away. "You're right, you're perfectly fine" Anders said, getting up. Fenris noticed a change in his voice. What exactly had happened? Before Fenris could ask, Anders was gone.

Putting on his armour, Fenris didn't ponder to long whom had removed it, his stomach growling at the prospect of food. Opening the flap to the tent, Fenris saw that Hawke had started a small fire. Isabela rest at his side, legs spread out in front of her. With a shake of his head, Fenris took a spot in front of the fire. Taking in their surroundings, he noticed they had set up by a stream. Where ever had they found that? Fenris looked at the meat that roasted over the fire. What exactly were they cooking? "It's ham. I promise, it doesn't taste of despair" Hawke said in a joking tone. Fenris cringed. He had accidentally tried it while they were in Orlais. It was something he didn't want to taste again.

Once everyone's stomachs were filled, the sun had set. Isabela had said she felt a storm coming, saying they should all turn in for the night. A pirates intuition she'd said. Her and Hawke had turned in shortly after that. Anders and Fenris now sat in their tent, avoiding each others gaze. Even so, the tent wasn't really big enough to truly separate the two. Fenris could feel Anders shiver as the wind blew outside. Attempting to scout away, Fenris heard Anders whine. With a huff, Fenris rolled his eyes. "Problem, mage?" Fenris asked him. He heard a sigh escape Anders. "I don't know about you, but I'm cold... Can I make a suggestion?" Anders asked.

Fenris thought about it for a moment. What could it hurt? It wasn't as though he would agree. "What is it?" Fenris asked. "Could we... Cuddle? You don't have to turn around... I just.. please?" Anders begged. Fenris could clearly hear the shivers racking Anders body. It was only for tonight and if Fenris was honest, he to was cold. "Come, Mage. We never speak of this-" Fenris said. Before he even finished, Anders was curling up behind him. A sigh of contentment escaped the mage. "Thank you" Anders said. "Sleep, Mage" Fenris warned. Before long, they found themselves both drifting off.

Fenris awoke to facing Anders. If he was being truthful, the mage was rather handsome, even with the dark circles under his eyes. Fenris wondered if this was the only real sleep he got? 'Why do I care?' Fenris asked himself. Thinking he could brush it off as sleep, he shimmied closer to Anders, feeling the man's body heat. Just as he was about to close his eyes, Fenris felt something poking against his stomach. That wasn't-... no, of course it wasn't. Shifting a bit, Fenris was then almost certain. The mage was hard. Delightful.

Fenris felt the stir of his own arousal. At first it seemed normal, but desire quickly welled up in him. It took seconds for his cock to be hard. A pained expression crossed Fenris' face. Lovely. Just what was he to do with himself? Hearing the rain pattering outside, he certainly wasn't going out there to take care of business. Listening to Anders breathing, the mage seemed to be fast asleep. Maybe if he was quick, he could relief the pressure.

Turning away from Anders, Fenris reached into his leggings. Firmly grabbing hold of his erection, he gave it a few teasing strokes. Holding his breathe, he tried not to make any sound. He dare not wake the mage, while preforming such acts. Running his thumb over the head, he gave a tight squeezing. Smearing the already leaking pre-cum, he used it to make his hand glide more easier over his swollen length.

Hearing a shift behind him, Fenris frozen. "What are you doing?" he heard the sleep filled voice ask. Fenris wasn't to sure how to respond. What did he tell the man? That he'd been aroused by him? Never. "Go back to sleep, mage. This is only a dream" Fenris said, still not moving from his position.  
Things stayed silent for a moment. At that point, Fenris had figured the mage went back to sleep. Up until warm arms wrapped around his body. "You know, since you kept me warm, I could return the favour by... helping you with that little problem. After all, everything we do here, stays here, right?" Anders asked, his warm breathe and voice blowing over Fenris' ear. The elf twitched. The mage couldn't be serious? It was preposterous... "I do not need your assistance mage, it will go away by itself" Fenris said, his tone warning. Pulling his hand out of his leggings, Fenris wrapped his arms around himself.

The arm draped over his body, moved down towards his leggings. Fenris let out a growl. "Don't be like that. Nobody will have to know and we both gain something out of it" Anders offered. As if to emphasize his meaning, Anders thrust his own erection against Fenris' back. "Shall we play?" Anders purred in his ear. 'It's not as though the abomination would gain something from telling' Fenris thought to himself. Only for tonight, Fenris told himself. "Fine, have it your way. If I say to stop though, we stop. No complaints" Fenris said. "Understood, now turn around" Anders said. Fenris did as he was asked, turning around to face Anders.

Before he could question it, Anders lips were pressed against his. Besides being slightly chapped, they actually felt nice against Fenris' own. They weren't demanding, not forceful either. It was as though Anders was silently asking permission, waiting for Fenris' signal to continue. Fenris kissed back, opening his mouth just in time for Anders to push his tongue in. Being pushed onto his back, Anders moved to hover over him. Instinctively, Fenris wrapped his arms around Anders, clinging as though he'd pull away any second. However, like everything, all good things come to an end at some point.  
Pulling away to breathe, Anders gaze was smoldering and Fenris' couldn't help but stare into those honey brown eyes. It was as if he was drawn into them by some force. Anders then moved down Fenris' body, stripping clothes as he went. Placing kisses along Fenris' neck, Anders drew out soft moan from Fenris. Biting and then sucking the juncture between Fenris' neck and shoulder, Anders left a mark. Fenris would have been angry, if not for the knowledge that his armour would cover it.  
Proceeding further down, Anders worked Fenris out of his leggings. Stroking his cock, Anders then licked the tip. Fenris' hips thrust up towards that delectable mouth, wanting more. Anders obliged, taking Fenris down in one swallow. Fenris felt his cock hit the back of Anders throat, Fenris' hips arched, ellicting a moan from Fenris and a slight gag from Anders. Pulling back, Anders chuckled. "Although I am usually able to do that, I am a bit out of practise. Perhaps we can be a little slower, yes?" Anders questioned. Fenris nodded his agreement.

As Anders went back down, he chose this time to hold down Fenris' hips. Even if Fenris had wanted to thrust up into that delicious warmth, he hadn't the choice to do so. It was pure bliss to have the mages mouth wrapped around him. Sucking and biting ever so lightly, Fenris figured it had been no lie about his service at the Pearl. 

A sound of disappointment escaped Fenris as Anders yet again pulled away. “Would you be more comfortable in control or would you like me to take the lead?” Anders asked curiously. Fenris knew he'd told Anders of his past with Danarius. However, the urge to be filled was becoming to much. Fenris didn't quite understand it himself. Something in him urged him to let Anders be on top, to take that control. Regardless of the fact he was a mage. 

Pulling Anders up to him, Fenris suckled his bottom lip, licking across it. Meeting Anders gaze, he smirked. “Take me you foolish mage” Fenris said. Anders had a look of shock, before nodding. Moving away, he dug into his pack. Pulling out a small vial, Fenris noticed it to be an oil of some sort. “I happen to keep a lot of things handy. Never know when something might be needed” Anders said. Fenris rolled his eyes at this. Of course the mage would carry silly things like that. 

Once Anders fingers were coated, he lined one up with Fenris' entrance. Pushing the finger in, he felt it was already wet, as though a woman would be when excited. Anders knew a human male likely didn't do this, but maybe elves did? He decided not to ask. It would likely be a silly question anyhow. Thrusting his finger in and out, he added another as Fenris began to push against them. 

Fenris' breathing came out in pants, begging, pleading. He wanted to be filled, to feel more then fingers inside of him. When the third finger pushed through, Fenris bucked against them, attempt to ride them. He needed pressure in a certain spot and Anders seemed to be doing everything to avoid it. Fenris gave him a pleading look. There was no way he would speak the words allow. He just couldn't allow that. 

Anders smirked knowingly. Fenris groaned in frustration. So the mage was going to play like that. Fenris bit his lip, holding back the moans that threatened to escape. “You look so sexy like this Fenris. Reduced to a puddle by sexual desire. If only I can wring out those sweet sounds. I bet you sound lovely” Anders said, teasing him, taunting him. Just then, Anders curled his fingers just right. Fenris cried out. “More!” he screamed. Anders chuckled. Pulling the fingers out, he reached out for the oil. 

Coating his cock, he lined it up with Fenris' entrance. “Are you ready?” Anders asked. Fenris nodded, biting his lip. As the head of Anders cock pushed through the still tight rings of flesh, Fenris panted, nails digging into Anders shoulders. The mage's body may have been slim, lacking even, but he certainly wasn't lacking in the lower aspect. 

As Anders seated himself deep inside Fenris, he stilled himself. Placing kisses on Fenris' forehead and cheek, Anders must have seen through his discomfort. Damned healer. It would have been much better for him to just push in, to show little care for how Fenris was feeling. Anders smiled down at him. Fenris pushed against the intrusion. With a chuckle, Anders began a slow pace. Thrusting deep and yet not quite the gruesome pace Fenris wanted. 

Lips met in a deep kiss as Anders continued to thrust. Fenris pushed into the kiss forcefully, wanting more, needing more. He was desperate at this point. Fenris wanted it rough and this wasn't it. Anders seemed to get the message, give a sharp thrust as he quickened his pace. Pants and whines fell from Fenris' lips. “Fasta vass” Fenris swore out as Anders hit that spot just right. Fenris arched up, wrapping his legs around Anders hips. Reaching out, Fenris took a hold of his neglected member, stroking it in time with Anders thrusts. Moaning into Anders mouth as they kissed, Fenris suckled his tongue. He didn't think sex with his enemy would feel so good. 

Fenris felt his orgasm building up, stroking his cock desperately, he had to let out a sharp inhale as a shock of electricity shot through his body. Fenris' marks lit up and he came hard. Cum covered his stomach and hair, as well as Anders body. It'd been long since he'd ever felt such a blissful orgasm. Anders soon followed, Fenris feeling the warm goo coating his insides. 

Both men fell limp, Anders on top of Fenris. Fenris panted, a whine escaping him as Anders slide out of him. A kiss was placed on his temple. “See, we're both happy now, yes?” Anders asked. Fenris glared at him, pushing him off. “No” Fenris muttered, rolling away from Anders. “Seriously? After that you still push me away? You damned broody, selfish-” Anders began. Fenris turned back to him, placing a hand over his mouth. “Stop speaking. I wish no more words from you tonight” Fenris said. He felt odd. Now that he was no longer aroused, he felt regret filling him. Why had he given into the mage? He felt dirty, gross even. Getting up, Fenris dug through Anders bag, knowing he'd find what he was looking for. Pulling out a rag, he cleaned himself up. “I am going to patrol the area..” Fenris said. “But it's raining” Anders said, voice brittle. Fenris placed on his armour. “Yes, I am aware. Goodnight mage” Fenris said, exiting the tent.


	2. Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris is sick, but Anders doesn't tell him what's wrong.

Isabela's loud cackle sounded off the walls of Varric's room in the hanged man. It ripped through Fenris' already splitting headache. They had returned from the Wounded Coast two weeks ago, after a long week of blood mages and slavers. There had been no real lasting effects from whatever the mages had casted on him. Things that had happened between himself and Anders had stayed relatively secret, which Fenris was grateful for. 

“And then there it was, this large dragon. I swore it would rip us in half” Hawke said with a boom of laughter. Fenris had obviously zoned out again, from the concerned looks he was gaining from the abomination. Fenris felt uncomfortable with that gaze upon him. A snark comment sat upon his tongue. However, as Fenris opened his mouth, nausea rolled through him, turning his stomach. Closing his mouth, he clasped a hand over top. Eyes closing for a moment, he waited for it to stop. 

Opening his eyes and removing his hand, Fenris was met with a silenced room. Concerned eyes of his companions all rested on him. “Broody, you're a little pale. You feeling okay?” Varric asked. “I... am fine. I believe I'll be going now” Fenris said, getting up from his seat. Reaching for his sword, he heard Isabela whine. “Aww, but the stories were just getting good” she said with a pout. Hawke reached out to rub her arm, which she quickly took as an invitation to climb into his lap. Fenris turned away as he hoisted the large sword on his back. “Stay safe, Fenris” Merrill chirped. Without offering anything more, Fenris left Varric's room. Even as he heard the scrap of a chair, he didn't take a look.

Getting outside, Fenris' stomach gave a sharp lurch, causing him to grab at the wall as he staggered and doubled over, retching. Panting as the nausea subsided, Fenris jumped at a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, with marks flarring, Fenris grabbed the person by the neck, pinning them to the wall. His eyes met frightened honey brown ones. Anders had his hands up in surrender, as though it would save him. Fenris quickly let go, taking a step back. “Lesson one, don't sneak up on the broody elf. Got it” Anders said. Fenris scoffed at that. “What do you want?” Fenris asked, moving to head home. Anders followed behind him. “Making sure you're okay. Though, after that, I'd assume not” Anders said. Fenris ignored him, taking to instead paying attention to their surroundings. “Are you okay now?' Anders asked. “I am fine. Are you planning on following me?” Fenris asked, annoyance seeping into his voice. “I was asked to escort you home. That's all.. I am a healer after all” Anders said. Fenris glared at him. “You will not touch me” Fenris growled. Anders put his hands up in surrender for the second time that night. “I won't without permission”.

Before long, they had reached the stairs leading up to Fenris' mansion. They walked in quiet, Fenris irritated by Anders' presence, but not saying anything. “You can leave now. I do not need an escort” Fenris growled out. Anders looked him over. “If I could, I'd like to at least check you over.... “Anders said. Fenris sighed. “Do what you will...” Fenris said, going to open the door of the mansion. Walking past the corpses, he headed straight for his room. The footsteps on the stairs told him Anders was following. Tossing wood into the fire, Fenris lit it, warming up the room. Anders looked cautious, as though Fenris would jump at any moment. 'Good' Fenris thought. Placing his sword to the side, Fenris sat on the bed. “Get it over with and then get out” Fenris said. “Pushy” Anders muttered, rolling up his sleeves. 

Fenris' eyes never left Anders face, even as he was told to remove his armour and lay down. Anders pushed up his tunic, placing his hands on Fenris' stomach. Fenris watched his eyes close as he felt the surge of mage. A gasp left Fenris, his marks lighting up. As uncomfortable as this was, Fenris did his best not to lash out. A look Fenris didn't understand crossed Anders' features. Honey brown eyes looked at him with curiosity and wonder, as though he wasn't sure what it was. “Fenris, how long has this been going on?” Anders asked. Fenris considered it. “I don't know.. Maybe a few days” Fenris offered, uncertain. Anders nodded, more to himself then anything. “Noticed anything else?” Anders asked. Fenris shrugged. “Nothing... I've been more exhausted, but I'm certain that's just from running around with Hawke” Fenris said. Anders moved his hands a little more, pressing lightly. 

Anders face lit up with a smile. Pulling his hands away, he rolled down his sleeves. “Well, you're not dying” Anders said, turning away. “Now, I'll be taking my leave” Anders said. Fenris quickly sat up, reaching for Anders sleeve. “Is that it?” Fenris asked, cautiously. Why had the mage smiled like that? What had he done? Fenris' eyes narrowed. “You better not have done anything, mage” Fenris hissed. Anders looked down at him. “I've not done a thing. I'll expect a visit from you in a week though” Anders offered, before taking his leave. 'Damned abomination' Fenris thought to himself. Flopping back onto the bed, he curled in on himself. Had something been seriously wrong? The abomination said he wasn't dying, but that was it. Maybe he really was dying. Why else would there have been a smile?


	3. Truth vs Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders tells Fenris about the issue.

Chapter 3  
Anders sat at his desk, hunched over his manifesto. Quill trailing across the page, Anders found he wasn't really paying attention to the words being written. He'd already blown out the lantern quite awhile ago, but Fenris had yet to show. It had been a week, as of today, but Anders felt Fenris likely wouldn't show. 

Anders wanted to think he was disappointed, but he'd yet to figure out what exactly he would tell Fenris. Anders had felt something, another life force. At first, Anders had believed the blood mages may have planted a demon in Fenris. However, as he had searched further, he'd been shown otherwise. Along with the symptoms, there was only one answer, Pregnant. 

Anders couldn't quite understand what the mages had done or why, even. Nothing came to mind, that would seem like the right explanation. “This is a distraction” Justice scolded. Anders sighed. “I am not distracted” he huffed. Looking down at his page, Anders noticed that instead of words, it was simple squiggly lines now. Setting down the quill, Anders shook his head. “Maybe I am. Sleep could fix that” Anders said. He could feel Justice's displeasure strong in his mind. “It'll be better for writing” Anders offered in an attempt to reason with Justice. As he felt Justice's hesitant agreement, Anders stood to lock the door. 

As Anders turned to the door, he startled a bit. He had been so distracted by Justice, that he'd failed to notice Fenris enter. The elf's arms were crossed upon his chest, eyes searching Anders wearily. “Are you done speaking with yourself, mage?” Fenris spoke in a dead tone. Anders glared at him. “I was not-” Anders began, but Fenris raised his hand to silence him. “Don't tell me. I'm simply here to know what is wrong, so I can go home. It has been quiet without you this past week and I'm happy to keep it as such” Fenris said. Anders rolled his eyes. He'd spent the better part of the week avoiding Fenris. Any missions Hawke had attempted to bring them on together, Anders had declined, saying he had many patients to tend to. Not that it had been a lie. 

Motioning for Fenris to sit on a cot, Anders moved back. Fenris did as he was asked, hopping up quietly. Fenris' eyes didn't leave Anders, hesitation and worry filled those eyes, even if nothing else betrayed him. Walking towards Fenris, Anders took his time, hoping not to startle the elf. 

“I need you to lie back again, please” Anders said. Fenris narrowed his eyes. “I am not here for you to examine me again, mage” Fenris said. Anders sighed and tried to look as menacing as he could. “Just do it Fenris. Humor me this once” Anders said, starring Fenris in the eyes. Fenris was slow to follow, but he did moments later, as though he fought with an internal war first. Nodding in satisfaction, Anders moved to Fenris. Placing a hand to the warriors stomach, Anders let his magic flow. 

A smile crossed his face as he found what he was looking for. Not quite a baby yet, but it was there none the less. “There you go smiling again mage. I swear if you don't tell me this instant, I will rip your tongue out and give it to Hawke as a present” Fenris threatened. Anders blinked at Fenris. “Creative. Now, I want you to take a deep breathe, because you may need it” Anders said, his tone taking on what he used with patients. “Tell me now mage” Fenris growled. “Okay, okay, fiesty” Anders said with a pout. Fenris rolled his eyes. “Fenris, congratulations. You're going to be a father” Anders said, keeping his tone light and cheery. 

Before Anders could blink, he found himself with his back against the wall, a hand tight around his throat. “This is not a time for you to jest. To think I chose to trust you” Fenris snarled. Anders closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them again. “Fenris, I'm... aware you are fully capable of ripping out my heart. Jokes like these aren't ones I would pull” Anders voice coming out strangled, attempting to pull in as much air as he could. Reaching up, he gripped the hand around his neck. “Are you a fool?” Fenris snarled. Anders did an attempt to shake his head, but decided against it.

As Fenris stepped away, Anders dragged in quick gasps of breathe. “Now are you going to do this seriously or shall I take my leave?” Fenris asked. Anders righted his coat before looking at Fenris. “Fenris, I wish it was a joke. I am however, being completely serious. I had at first assumed that it was possibly something the... blood mages did.. I mean it is, but it isn't” Anders said. A look of caution crossed the elf's features. “What do you mean it isn't?” Fenris asked. Anders tried to think of how to explain it. “I believe.. they used magic to cause it, but what I felt, was completely normal. There was no darkness to it or whatever” Anders said. Fenris considered it, shifting uncomfortably. “So I.. have an abomination inside of me.. yet another problem magic has caused” Fenris said. Anders almost pitied him. It was just another thing magic had forced on him. 

“How do we get rid of it?” Fenris asked after a time of silence. Anders knew how to abort a pregnancy, but if there was the slightest chance, a little chance it was his, he had hoped.. No, maybe he shouldn't hope for something so silly. “Fenris... I need to ask you something first” Anders said. “Mage?” Fenris asked. Anders breathed deep. “After what happened with the mages, did you.. sleep with anyone?” Anders asked. Fenris bristled and glared. “What do you take me for mage? I've slept with no one since... It is none of your business” Fenris said. Anders was quick to nod. That was all the clarity he needed. Now, it was just to figure out how to go about this. “I am uncertain how to go about.. aborting it... without hurting or possibly killing you, so til I figure out something, I'm afraid you are stuck with it” Anders said, keeping his voice professional. Yet another lie he'd spun. Something to make the elf keep it.

At that moment, Anders almost swore he caught a glimpse of regret or guilt in the elf's eyes, but it was gone before he could be sure. “I... understand, mage. Just.. don't take to long with it. I shall be returning home now” Fenris said, leaving before Anders could add anything more. Just what was he doing? 'You lied. It was unjust' Justice scolded. Anders sighed. 'It was to protect him' Anders answered back. Justice's disapproval filled his mind, but Anders ignored it. He was going to bed. There was much to think of.


	4. Future Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris avoids Anders. Which leads to discussions.

It had been weeks since Anders had seen Fenris. It was almost as if the man was purposely avoiding him, which Anders supposed he could believe. However, when Fenris had stopped showing up to Wicked Grace, Anders became worried. The chatter around the table proceeded as normal, but Anders could clearly see Hawke watching the door every now and then. 

Anders had assumed Hawke had been to see Fenris, especially since there had been jobs Anders hadn't go on with them. “ So Bianca and I are cornered. Carta everywhere... and out of no where comes this thug. Saved my life and then Bianca and I repaid him. We kicked ass of some people tailing him” Varric said, a smile in his voice. Isabela cackled as Varric began to fondle his crossbow. 

Anders leaned back in his chair, eyes closing for a moment. “Hey, Blondie, did ya scare off Broody or something? He hasn't been around lately. Not that he isn't known for his like of solitude, but..” Varric said, trailing off. Anders looked at him. “I didn't do anything. Maker, why does it always have to be me?” Anders spoke tightly. Everyone looked at him for a moment. “Someone has their knickers in a bunch” Isabela chimed. Anders huffed, letting his annoyance show. “My 'knickers' are not in a twist” Anders said, getting up from his seat. “Please excuse me, I have some work to do at the clinic” Anders spoke softly, leaving Varric's room behind. 

Anders wasn't to sure why his feet had led him here, but none the less, here he was. Starring up at Fenris' decrepit mansion, Anders questioned his sanity. He hesitated, starring at the door. Raising his hand to knock, he waited. Shifting from leg to leg, he wondered why the elf wasn't answering.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Opening the door, Anders was aware this could be the death of him, but he needed to talk to Fenris. At least check on the man. Walking up the stairs, Anders continued with caution. As he reached Fenris' room, Anders heard nothing. Pushing open the door, Anders gasped.

Fenris lay on the floor, curled up in the fetal position. In a panic, Anders rushed forward, picking up Fenris in his arms. The elf was shaking, his body cold to the touch. “Fenris, talk to me” Anders said, worry lacing his voice. “D-drop me, mage” Fenris stuttered out. Anders walked over to Fenris' bed, setting the elf down. Anders could very clearly smell the alcohol on the elf. “Fenris, have you been drinking?” Anders asked, raising an eyebrow. “I want it gone” Fenris muttered. Anders looked confused for a moment, till his eyes landed on the small bump of Fenris' stomach. It was odd that the man was already showing. Well, not particularly odd, but not the amount it was showing. 

“Fenris... Can we.. talk about this?” Anders asked. Fenris' eyes narrowed towards Anders, clearly holding back from ripping out Anders heart. “What is there to speak of?” Fenris asked. Anders starred wearily at the edge of the bed, wondering if it was okay to sit. A sigh escaped Fenris. “Sit, mage. Speak or leave” Fenris said, shaking having subsided. Anders nodding, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “Fenris, this baby...” Anders began, but Fenris raised his hand. Sitting up quickly, Fenris leaned over and dry heaved. Once it subsided, Fenris laid back down. “Have you eaten today, Fenris?” Anders asked, concern seeping into his voice. Fenris huffed. “I have not. Just continue your speech, mage, so that I may go to sleep” Fenris said, his voice holding no interest. 

Anders huffed. He'd worked this out over the last couple weeks. “Fenris... this... baby is likely mine” Anders stated, matter of factly. Fenris starred at him for a moment, before sighing. “I am aware, mage. Did you have a point?” Fenris asked. Anders moved back on the bed, making himself more comfortable. Fenris seemed to tense a bit, Anders giving him an apologetic look. “I... As a mage, as well as a Grey Warden, I never imagined I'd have a family.... It never occurred to me that I could have a family.... I just.. are you sure you wish to terminate this pregnancy?” Anders asked. Fenris looked up to the ceiling, starring blankly for a moment.

“No” Fenris spoke, voice low enough that Anders wasn't sure he'd heard it. “What?” Anders questioned, eyes connecting with green ones. “No. I... at first I was almost certain... but the more I thought about it... on my own... The more I realized this could be a chance to gain my family. A family I would never have had as a slave” Fenris said, voice hesitant and weary. Anders looked skeptical. “So, what do you plan to do?” Anders asked. Fenris sat up, moving hesitatingly to sit beside Anders. “I plan to keep the baby... assuming I can” Fenris said. Anders brows furrowed. Fenris wanted to keep the baby? Anders wasn't to sure whether to be ecstatic or worried? Would Fenris allow Anders to be in the child's life? Would Fenris want to rip Anders heart out for doing this?

“Mage, I've... a request” Fenris said, his voice holding question. “I'm listening” Anders offered. Fenris reached out for Anders hand. “I.... want to do this right... to give this child what I never had... So could we.... work on getting along? Try this out...?” Fenris wondered. Anders wasn't to sure how to answer that. Not even a few weeks ago, Fenris wanted to kill him, would have happily done it. Now, they hadn't seen each other for a while and Fenris wanted to... try whatever this was out? Anders bit his lip for a moment, giving Fenris' hand a gentle squeeze. “Let's... try this. I want to try this” Anders said, nodding more to himself then Fenris. Anders swore he'd almost seen a smile on Fenris' face, but it quick disappeared. “We can figure more of this out tomorrow. Go home, mage” Fenris said. Anders huffed. “Eat. Rest. Visit me in the morning” Anders said. Fenris rolled his eyes. “Go” Fenris said. Anders stood up, giving Fenris a quick look over. Without another word, he left. There would be more to discuss afterwards.


	5. Internal Debate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders and Fenris discuss a pregnancy concern.

“I refuse” Anders said, crossing his arms over his chest. Hawke huffed indignantly. “You can' be serious! Just because he's a templar, you'll turn him away?” Hawke asked, his anger clear as a bell. “Hawke, what if I heal him and then he tells the templars exactly who and what I am?” Anders asked, his own anger coming out to play. Though Anders was certain it was also filled with Justice's own fury. 

Hawke looked furious. “Anders, the man is dying” Hawke said, infuriated by Anders. A friend of Carver's had been out on a patrol. Having tracked down Maleficar, the templar had been stunned and easily losing. Hawke and Anders had found him on the brink of death after hearing about blood mages. Blood mages seemed to be a growing problem. Though in no way, did Anders owe this templar anything. “Then let him die. I'm certain mages in the circle have died at his hands or worse” Anders said. Hawke turned away from Anders. “Maybe you should bend Fenris over and work off some of that fury. Do us all some good” Hawke said, kneeling down to check the templars wounds. 

Hawke suddenly froze, as if he'd realized what he'd said. “You know about that?” Anders asked, his voice low. “You two weren't exactly silent” Hawke said, doing his best to keep the templar alive. “That aside, aren't you a healer? Help me” Hawke scolded. Anders sighed, approaching the man. “I'm not doing it for this Son of a bitch, but I'll do it for you Hawke” Anders said, kneeling beside Hawke. Hands glowing blue, Anders forced healing magic into his hands. Regardless of this man being a templar, he was still a person. However, Anders could feel Justice fighting him in the back of his mind. 

'Don't do this Anders, leave him die' Justice exclaimed. 'Hawke will be upset if I let him die' Anders thought, doing his best to focus on healing the man. As wounds knitted closed and colour returned to the man's face, Anders pulled his magic back. “He'll live, Hawke. Though I refuse to do anything more” Anders said.   
“What are you whining about now mage?” a voice called from the door. Hawke and Anders both turned at the same time. Anders scratched the back of his head sheepishly, as Hawke sighed. “A templar was hurt on a hunt for maleficar... I brought him here for Anders to heal, but Anders was being stubborn” Hawke said. 

Fenris looked to Anders, then back to Hawke. “You brought... a templar... to a mage. Do you realize how absurd the idea is?” Fenris asked. Hawke's mouth gaped open, before the man turned away, a look of guilt on his face. “Sorry, Anders... I didn't want to disappoint Carver again” Hawke said. Anders turned to him, patting him on the back. “It's fine Hawke, you meant well” Anders said.

Anders watched as Hawke moved over to the templar. “I'll... bring him out of here... I'm sure you two want to.. be alone” Hawke said, a smirk forming on his face. Fenris raised an eyebrow, to which Anders simply smiled. “Just.. Make sure all of Darktown doesn't hear you” Hawke said, before picking up the templar and walking to the door. “ Hawke!” Anders said, a blush on his face. Fenris seemed confused by Hawke's meaning. Before Fenris could asked, Hawke was gone.

“So, come, have a seat” Anders offered, pulling himself up onto a cot and patting beside him. Fenris walked over slowly, sitting down beside the Anders. “Progress has been good over the last few weeks, but I'm starting to fear how much longer this can stay a secret” Fenris said. Anders nodded. “Nobody's noticed?” Anders asked. Fenris shook his head. “If they have, they haven't said anything” Fenris said. 

Anders hesitantly reached out, placing his hand on the obvious bump of Fenris' stomach. When Fenris didn't recoil, Anders left his hand there. “ Maybe the others just.. think you're gaining weight?” Anders asked. Fenris' eyes narrowed. “Are you calling me fat, mage?” Fenris asked. Anders quickly brought his hands up in his defense. “ Not calling you fat, honestly. Also, I thought we agreed you'd call me by my name is private?” Anders asked. Fenris sighed. “Anders” Fenris said.

Anders smiled. “Better. I do have a concern though.. You're growing a lot faster then a normal pregnancy... It's... kind of unnerving” Anders said. Fenris hesitantly looked in Anders eyes, clear concern showing back in his own. Anders leaned over, brushing a strand of hair out of Fenris' face.

Fenris did move back this time, clearing his throat. “ I am not unfamiliar with pregnancy and I am... more then aware the rate I'm growing at is rather quick.... As are my clothing” Fenris said. Anders nodded, smiling to hopefully ease Fenris. “I haven't found anything out of the ordinary otherwise. So it is a wonder what exactly the spell was meant to do” Anders said, getting up from the cot. 

Pacing the room, Anders' eyes stayed to the ground. He wasn't sure what to expect with this pregnancy. How soon would it be, before the baby came along? What would be different and how would it look? Would it look human or was there something more his magic was missing? 

Anders shook his head. “No use pondering over it now. I'm hopeful on their still being plenty of time before he or she comes along” Anders said. Fenris got up. “As am I... I am.. not ready for it just yet” Fenris said. Anders had to agree. The idea was both exciting and terrifying. Though, the thing that terrified him most, was Fenris tagging along on missions. The elf was always in the line of fire, rushing in head on without so much as a second thought.

“Fenris, I've a.. request” Anders began. Fenris looked at him for a moment, before nodding slowly. “What is it?” Fenris asked. Anders took in a deep breathe, preparing himself mentally for the argument he knew would come. “Take in city missions with Hawke. No slavers, no bandits and definitely no mages outside of Kirkwall gates. Which means no Sundermount, Bone Pit or Wounded Coast” Anders said. “Alright” Fenris said. “Why can't you ever listen? Just this on- Wait, alright?” Anders asked, cocking an eyebrow. He certainly hadn't anticipated that response. “I understand your concern and although I will.. be unhappy doing so, it is for the benefit of.. our child” Fenris said.

Anders stood there dumbfounded by the response, but was happy to hear it. That made his job a lot easier. Though, when Anders had told Fenris a while back not to drink anymore, Fenris had willingly given in, slowly weaning himself off it. Anders had even been surprised by that, but happy none the less.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“So, broody, turning down wine again tonight?” Varric asked, shuffling the deck of cards. Anders looked to Fenris, noticing the slight hesitation. When Fenris denied it, Anders felt relief. He knew it was likely hard to hold back, but Anders was proud of him. 'One habit at a time' Anders thought. 

“So, Fenris, I've noticed something” Isabela said, ever the observant rogue. Anders and Fenris both froze at the same time. Had Isabela figured it out? Noticed something out of place? “You spend an awful lot of time in Anders clinic lately. I never took you two for.. friends” Isabela purred. So that's what this was? “I've been.. asking for help to make different salves... seeing as I don't like magic” Fenris said. Isabela pouted. “That can't be all? You two haven't been bickering. I was hopeful you two had... worked things out. Especially after the lovely night you two had a couple months ago” Isabela said, fishing for more details.

“Wait, how come I'm only hearing this now. Details” Varric said. “Ooou, Fenris and Anders are friends? That's lovely!” Merrill chirped happily. “We're not friends and nothing happened” Fenris said, his usual broody tone coming out, arms crossing over his chest. Would it truly be so bad for their friends to know? Though what were they even? Friends, acquaintances, lovers or just two people trying to get along, for the sake of a child? Anders felt a squeeze in his chest a little. Maybe he was starting to develop feelings for Fenris? No, that wasn't possible. 

The broody, insufferable, mage hating elf couldn't possibly be growing on him. Not in a million years. However, even as Anders tried to deny it, he knew it was true. He was falling in love with Fenris. He cared greatly for the man. “Why are we discussing what Fenris is doing with Anders? I was under the impression we were playing Wicked Grace, not having gossip hour” Aveline said. “Oh, you are not fun, man hands” Isabela pouted. Aveline glared at Isabela. “Oh you little-” Aveline began, but Hawke raised a hand.

“Might I suggest we play? We're not getting any younger here” Hawke said, as Varric dealt the cards. Everyone nodded, not able to deny what Hawke wanted.


	6. What am I to you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders asks the question that's on his mind, Fenris answers.

Fenris was stretched out on his bed, watching as the mage slept in a chair. Anders had insisted he come over, so that they could clean. So far, only the entry way had been done. Fenris however, had found himself quickly tiring from it, needing a rest. As it seemed, Anders had needed one as well. 

Fenris could never understand why Anders over did it. Missions with Hawke, his clinic when he wasn't. Now here he was, giving his spare time to help Fenris do cleaning. Fenris couldn't look away from Anders sleeping face. It was nice to see him relaxed and not frowning.

Slowly, Fenris moved from the bed, moving over to Anders. Carefully, he leaned down to kiss Anders forehead. Fenris tried to jump back as Anders hand gripped his shoulder, but was to slow. “Mage” Fenris called out. Fenris could see the furrow in Anders brow, hear the quickening of his breathe. Was he having a nightmare? Fenris wasn't to sure how to deal with such. Closing in, Fenris moved into Anders lap, gently soothing his hair. “Hush, Anders. It's just a dream” Fenris murmured, petting Anders hair.

Feeling the man settle beneath him and the grip loosen, Fenris relaxed. He knew he should get up, but the warmth was comforting. Fenris didn't understand what this feeling was. He was aware of what it was, but not why it was. Love wasn't something he'd ever think he would feel. Not a slave, but he wasn't a slave anymore, was he? No, he was a free man. Free to make choices and maybe love wouldn't be so bad. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anders awoke to the weight of something upon his lap. His first response was to lash out, but as he opened his eyes, he felt shock run through his body. His lap was full of elf, cuddled up to him sleeping. When had Fenris moved from the bed? Why had Fenris moved? Anders tried to make sense of it, running it over in his head.

More confusion only seemed to fill him at this. Fenris didn't like him. Not like that. Only as the father of his child and nothing more... right? As Anders shifted himself to bring Fenris back to bed, Fenris stirred. Sleepy green eyes opened in curiosity. It took a moment for Fenris to realize where he was. “Sleep well, Anders?” Fenris asked, stifling a yawn. Anders smiled. “I slept well actually... but I don't suppose you can explain why you're in my lap?” Anders asked.

Fenris began to move away at that, but Anders wrapped his arms around him. “You were... having a nightmare... I came over to soothe you, but I must have dozed off myself” Fenris said shyly. Anders felt the blush upon the elf's face adorable. 'Distraction' Justice said. Anders huffed. 'Shut up, Justice' Anders said back. “I'm not complaining” Anders said. Looking to the window, he noticed it was dark. “Maker, what time is it?” Anders asked. Fenris shrugged. “Well, I'm sure your back is sore. Shall we move you to the bed?” Anders asked. 

Fenris chose then to wiggle out of Anders arms, taking it as his queue to move. Anders stood with him, walking to the bed. As Fenris sat down, Anders noticed the stiffness. “Fenris.... will you allow me to give you a massage?” Anders asked. Fenris looked up at him for moment, hesitation clear in his features. “It's alright Fenris. I just figure it may help” Anders said. “You may do as you please” Fenris said.

Anders moved in behind him, reaching hands out to Fenris' shoulders. As Fenris tensed under his touch, Anders held back a sigh. “Relax Fenris, I won't eat you” Anders said. Fenris nodded, doing his best to do so. Anders carefully worked his hands into Fenris' shoulder, needing the muscles and working his way down. 

“Fenris, can I ask you something?” Anders asked. Fenris sighed. “Mage, you as a lot of questions” Fenris said. “Please?” Anders pleaded. Fenris turned to look at him, forcing a smile. “Ask” Fenris offered. Anders took a deep breathe, working up his courage before speaking. “What... are we?” Anders asked. “A human and an elf, unless you've finally become an abomination” Fenris said, amusement in his voice. Anders looked away for a moment. 

“That's not what I mean” Anders said, feeling a little frustrated. “I know what you meant, Anders. Now, let me answer that question” Fenris said. Anders had little time to comprehend before Fenris' lips were crushing against his. Anders gasped into the kiss, his eyes instinctively going shut. Carefully, as not to scare Fenris off, Anders wrapped his arms around Fenris' waist, drawing the elf into his lap. 

Fenris tongue licked across Anders bottom lip, causing the man to open his mouth. Their tongues duelled in dominance, before Fenris allowed him to take over. Fenris placed both hands upon Anders face, before wrapping his arms around his neck. 

Pulling back from each other, Anders leaned his forehead against Fenris'. “Is...”Anders began, but Fenris shushed him. “Let me speak. I've grown fond of you, Anders. I am not simply allowing you around for the sake of our child, but because I want you here. Have you ever known me to allow something I don't want?” Fenris asked. Anders shook his head. “No, I suppose you don't” Anders said. “Good, now then. Spend the night?” Fenris questioned, a smile forming across his lips. A smile broke across Anders own, wanting nothing more then to keep the smile upon the elf's face. “Food first. We can't have the two of you starving on me” Anders said. Fenris nodded. “Food sounds good” Fenris whispered, leaning into kiss Anders deep, filled with longing and desire.


	7. Can we-?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris and Anders finally tell their friends about baby Fenders. (My apologies. Mostly smut for this chapter.)

Anders sat in Fenris' foyer, upon a love seat, bouncing his leg impatiently. It was becoming harder to keep secrets from their friends, so Fenris and Anders had both agreed it was time to tell them. Fenris was roughly 5 months along now, but had thankfully stopped growing as rapidly. Though the bump of his stomach was not easily hidden. 

“Breathe, Anders. You would believe you were the pregnant one” Fenris, descending the stairs. He was wearing lose fitting cotton pants and one of Anders t-shirts. It almost made Anders want to rip it off and bend the elf over. 

“I am breathing. Come here” Anders said, opening his arms. They'd set the foyer up like a proper sitting area, furniture adorning it. It was much to Anders joy, but somehow still to Fenris' dismay. Fenris moved to sit with Anders, curling up upon his lap.

As Anders arms wrapped around Fenris, their lips came together in a slow, gentle kiss. Anders' hand came up to touch Fenris' cheek, caressing it. Slowly, desire built up in them, Fenris moving to straddle Anders hips. Deepening the kiss, small whimpers escaped. “Ooou, I told you. Pay up boys!”.

Anders and Fenris jumped apart, startled by Isabela's voice. “I didn't bet on anything” Aveline said. “I was with you on this one, Isabela” Hawke said, offering the pair an apologetic smile. “Well, I'll be damned” Varric added, pulling money out of his pocket. “Oh, it's so nice in here! Not that I minded your previous live-ins, of course” Merrill babbled. 

Anders saw Fenris' brow furrow, could see the tension rising in him. Anders quickly stood up, moving Fenris into a more comfortable position carefully. “Well, now that we're all here, why doesn't everyone pull up a seat? You'll need it” Anders said, motioning to the seats. Their friends went silent, hesitantly taking up their seats. “If this is about what we walked in on, I want details” Isabela said. “Could we leave Fenris and Anders' sex life alone, whore?” Aveline asked. “Yes, can we?” Fenris asked, his voice thick with annoyance. 

Anders was quick to clear his throat, as Isabela sighed defeatedly, blowing a lock of hair out of her face. Anders moved behind the love seat and placed a hand on Fenris' shoulder. "I invited you all here to share something important” Anders said. When Anders looked to Fenris, he was met with puppy eyes. He was more then willing to do the talking if it would keep Fenris comfortable. 

“So, what is it?” Hawke asked. All eyes were locked on them expectantly, waiting. “Isabela, Hawke, do you recall what happened on the Wounded Coast a few months ago?” Anders questioned. “You mean when you and Fenris... knocked boots?” Isabela purred. “Yes, Isabela. More importantly, when those blood mages attacked us and Fenris got injured” Anders said. Varric at this point, had taken out a pen and paper. “Come on blondie, the suspense is killing me” Varric said. 

Anders gave Fenris' shoulder a squeeze, to which Fenris' hand reached up to hold his. Anders took a breathe to continue. “The mages had casted... some sort of spell.. What we're still uncertain... but it's had unusual consequences...” Anders said, trying to say it as professionally as possible. Before Anders could continue, Fenris chose that moment to speak. “I'm pregnant” Fenris blurted out. 

There was multiple reactions. Mouths agape, some smiles and some with no reaction at all. “That is completely absurd. We thought you two had something serious, not jokes” Aveline said. “Oh that's wonderful Lethallin” Merrill said excitedly. “You honestly believe that?” Aveline asked with a raise of her eyebrow. “I once read about it in a book. It's much older magic, but it doesn't explain why” Merrill said, seeming to go into thought. “Woah, back up, you know something on this?” Hawke asked, raising an eyebrow. Merrill nodded enthusiastically. “I do actually. Our clan has some books on it. We could always take a trip to fetch them” Merrill said. 

Fenris frowned. “You want us to go up Sundermount, to fetch some books?” Fenris asked. Anders kissed the top of his head. “If it can give us some insight, it may make my job easier. Give me an idea of what I'm working with, love” Anders said. Fenris sighed and nodded in agreement. “I suppose it may... assist with some of the concerns” Fenris said, hesitant to say anything. Hawke smiled. “So, I'm going to be like an uncle or something!” Hawke said. Fenris quirked an eyebrow. “Hawke, we're not related” Fenris said. Hawke frowned. “We're like a family.... We look out for each other.... which.. brings me to the fact that I'm kind of hurt. I always thought we were close enough to share things... especially important things” Hawke said. 

A guilty look crossed both Anders and Fenris' face. “It was never our intention to keep it from you all. We wanted to tell you, but how does one tell anyone this? If you've noticed, Aveline's reaction may have been exactly what we were expecting” Anders said. Hawke looked away at that. “I would have believed you” Hawke spoke softly, rising from the chair he sat in. 

“Hawke, wait!” Anders called as Hawke headed for the door. “Friends share things” Hawke said, before walking out the door. Anders stood their, stalk still. Fenris had tensed under his grasp again. Anders felt something wet touch his hand. Looking down, he noticed tears on Fenris' cheeks. “Broody, are you crying?” Varric asked. Fenris turned a glare on Varric, trying to look menacing. “I'm not crying” he muttered stubbornly. 

“I think Anders and Fenris need sometime alone, I'll go talk to Hawke” Merrill said, getting up, Isabela in tow. Aveline stood as well to walk with them to the door. “ Come to the Hanged Man tomorrow, we'll all meet you there to discuss this further. Make plans to get more information for you. Need anything, give a holler” Varric said. Anders nodded. “Thank you” Anders said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After everyone bid there farewells, Fenris and Anders were left to their own devices. Anders pulled Fenris back into his lap, petting his head soothingly. “These... mood swings... are horrible” Fenris said, sniffling. Anders forced back his laughter. For an elf that was always so brooding, it was rather entertaining to watch such different emotions upon his face. “This is not entertaining, mage!” Fenris said, anger seeping into his voice. Anders must have let the smile slip, without knowing. “I know, I'm sorry, love” Anders said, kissing Fenris' forehead. Fenris curled into him. 

Shortly, Anders realized Fenris was dozing off. Picking him up, Anders began his slow ascend up the stairs. As he reached the bedroom, Fenris leaned up to kiss him. Quickly righting himself, Anders kissed back. “What was that for?” Anders asked. Fenris' eyes didn't meet his. “I... Anders, can we...” Fenris tried. Setting him down on the bed, Anders sat beside him. “What is it, love?” Anders asked. “Since that night on the Coast... we've never... I mean” Fenris said. “Ah” Anders said, understanding what Fenris wasn't saying. 

Anders propped himself back on the pillows, placing Fenris' head down on his lap. “Are you asking for sex, Fenris?” Anders asked. He took pleasure in the blush that crossed Fenris' face. “Yes” Fenris said softly. Fenris moved to place himself in Anders lap. Before he could say anything, Fenris captured his lips. Anders reciprocated the kiss. As they pulled away, Anders blinked for a moment. “Are you sure?” Anders asked, his tone questing, careful. Fenris smiled. “I want this, Anders. Please allow me this” Fenris pleaded, a sort of desperation in his voice. Anders didn't know he could deny the elf this, plus the lower half of him was more then happy to give in. Anders flipped them, propping Fenris up against pillows. Small kisses were pressed to his lips, the emotions that weren't spoken being placed into them. I love you. I can't lose you. Anders watched as Fenris closed his eyes, giving into the feel of it all. 

Gentle kisses were placed upon Fenris' neck, teeth grazing ever so lightly. Fenris relished in the feeling, loving Anders's touch as hands travelled up his shirt, gently going over his stomach. Anders removed the shirt, leaning back to admire Fenris' body a moment. “Stop starring, Anders” Fenris said, a wave of self-conciousness filling him. “Fenris... I can't help it, you're beautiful... exotic... wonderous” Anders spoke with admiration filling his voice, love draining into it. Anders looked him in the eye, a smile upon his face. Fenris sighed. “May we continue, mage?” Fenris asked, his tone light. Anders quirked an eyebrow. “Only my name outside of bed?” a cheeky grin crossing Anders' face as he spoke. “ Anders” Fenris warned, laughter floating into his voice. “Oh, alright. For tonight only” Anders said, smile widening.

Anders reached up, caressing Fenris's cheek. Leaning down, he captured Fenris' lips. Fenris kissed him back as he began working on removing Anders coat. Once that was removed, the shirt came next. Anders's lips trailed down Fenris' chest, followed by his stomach. Stopping for a moment, Anders gently rubbed the bump, placing gentle kisses. Words were whispered that weren't for Fenris' ears. When Anders got to Fenris' waist band, eyes darted up in question. Fenris nodded, swallowing thickly, knowing what was next to come.

 

As the waist band was pulled down,Fenris' semi-hard cock sprang free. Anders' tongue swiped the top of Fenris cock, causing him to gasp loudly. A mischevious gleam cast in Anders' eyes as he moved past Fenris' cock, biting into the flesh of Fenris' thigh. Fenris' hips bucked. He needed friction, wanted something, but Anders denied him a little longer, continuing down the lithe limbs. 

Bites and kisses trailed down his legs until Anders' reached his feet. Kissing them, Anders' eyes gauged Fenris for a reaction. Fenris simply kept his gaze, wondering what his next move would be. Instead, the kisses came back up his thighs. That lovely tongue avoiding what Fenris wanted most again. Instead, it travelled lover, circling the tight pucker. Fenris whimpered, wishing for Anders to stop teasing. Sensation was becoming to much and Fenris was worried he'd come before they got any further. "Anders" he moaned, voice cracking.  
Anders decided to finally give in, his hands moving to hold down Fenris' hips, before that delicious mouth lowered over his cock. The warm, wet heat the covered his was perfection. Fenris groaned, almost spilling right then. His hand reached out, removing the tie from Anders hair as his hand gripped the strawberry blonde locks. 

Anders twirled his tongue around the lenght. Fenris moaned brokenly as he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Anders throat. Anders own moan reverberated through his body, sending flutters throughout his stomach. “A-Anders, please” Fenris begged. Anders eyes darted up to look at him, question in them. “M-more, Fasta vass” Fenris whined. Fenris' breath came out in disappointed rush as Anders pulled away. “Do you have any oil?” Anders asked. Fenris nodded towards the small night stand. 

Anders took only moments to find the small vial of oil. Fenris felt excitement rush through his body as Anders uncorked the vial quickly, coating his fingers. “Are you sure?” Anders asked, again. Fenris let out a throaty growl. “Anders, I swear by the Maker, that if you don't get on with it, I will-” Fenris began, but gave a cry as a finger slipped inside. Pants fell from his lips, desperation making him thrust against the finger tip. “Venhedis! Anders” Fenris moaned. Anders simply smirked and twisted the finger.  
Pumping it in and out, after a short while, he added the second and then third. Fenris became a withering mess beneath him. Something about the warrior whimpering and lost beneath him lit a fire inside Anders, filling him with desire. “I want you, now Anders” Fenris managed to whine between gasping breathes. Anders gave a few more testing strokes of his fingers, making sure Fenris was thoroughly prepared. 

When he was certain, he pulled the three fingers out, leaning over Fenris. With effort, Fenris pushed up on his elbow, leaning into kiss Anders. As their lips locked heatedly. Fenris felt Anders pull down his trousers, knowing he'd be oiling up that delicious cock. Feeling the head press against his entrance, a wave of giddiness rolled through Fenris causing him to begin giggling as Anders pulled back from the kiss. Anders looked at him with confusion. “What's so funny?” Anders asked. Fenris whipped a tear of mirth from his eye. “I haven't a clue” Fenris said, coming down from the giggling fit. Anders smirked. “That mood swing I can deal with” Anders said, kissing Fenris' cheek. “Are we good?” Anders asked, his gaze gentle. Fenris nodded. “Proceed” Fenris said, still smiling. 

Feeling the blunt head push in, Fenris stiffened. “Relax” Anders said, reaching out to stroke Fenris' hair. Fenris drew in a shaky breathe, slowly relaxing. Anders took his time, slowly entering Fenris fully. As he was fully within, he stopped. Anders trailed his hand along Fenris' jaw, exchanging gentle kisses. When he became more relaxed, Fenris pushed against Anders cock. Getting the signal, Anders began a slow thrust, drawing himself in and out. 

Fenris closed his eyes, wrapping his legs slightly around Anders waist. It felt odd like this, not being able to have Anders as close as before. The baby bump stopped them from a lot of things. Fenris felt tears well up behind his lids. The tears began to spill over before Fenris could stop them. Feeling Anders stop, Fenris opened his eyes. “Why'd you stop?” Fenris asked, trying to blink away the tears. Anders face was full of concern. “You're crying... I didn't hurt you, did I?” Anders asked. Fenris shook his head. “I'm sorry... I'm not sad, mage... It's just a mood swing. Whatever you do, please don't stop” Fenris said. Anders reached up, wiping the tears from Fenris' eyes. “If you're okay...” Anders said. Fenris nodded. “I'm good, now fuck me” Fenris demanded. 

Anders drew himself out, pushing back in again. Setting a slow and careful rhythm, Anders watched Fenris' reactions. Anders' felt the need to make sure he was okay, especially with the emotional roller coaster he was apparently on. Changing the angles of his thrusts a bit, Anders earned himself a throaty groan from Fenris. “Maker, Again. Do it again” Fenris pleaded, his eyes watching Anders. Anders thrust in again, over and over, hitting that place. It earned him new sounds each time. Anders could almost die happy, listening to those sounds escape his lover's lips. 

Fenris leaned up, locking lips with Anders. Anders swallowed every moan that escaped the elf beneath him. Quickening his thrust, Anders watched Fenris' resolve break, moans coming out more frequent and louder. “Sweet Maker, I could listen to you all day” Anders moaned, dipping his head into Fenris' neck. He suckled Fenris' neck, feeling the vibrations against his lips. Anders reached between them, taking hold of Fenris' cock. The elf arched, panting and withering. “ Anders, fuck... Yes... More!” Fenris cried. 

Soon a broken cry fell from Fenris's lips as he came. Cum splattered across Fenris' chest and Anders hand. The tightness and clenching causing Anders own orgasm to hit him like a tidal wave. Spilling inside Fenris, cry muffled by Fenris shoulder. Coming down from their orgasm, Anders moved himself over to curl up beside the elf. Dragging Fenris to him, Anders snuggled him. “That was....” Anders began. “Amazing' Fenris finished, fatigue clearly taking over. Anders moved, getting up. “I'll get a rag, just relax, love” Anders said.

Coming back in with a rag, Anders cleaned the two of them up, taking extra care and being gentle with Fenris. Once they were cleaned up and tucked in, Anders placed Fenris protectively in the crook of his arm. “So, what was it you were crying about?” Anders asked. Fenris blushed slightly. “ It was... I was just... thinking how my stomach was in the way....” Fenris said, realizing how silly it had truly been. Anders smiled. “You're stomach wasn't in the way, love. Plus, I find you handsome no matter what” Anders said, kissing Fenris' head. Fenris snuggled up closely. “Thank you” Fenris said. Anders smiled. “Rest, we've work ahead of us tomorrow” Anders said. Fenris nodded. Tomorrow, they would learn more and hopefully, be prepared for their child.


	8. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris and Anders get together with everyone at the Hanged Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize greatly for the delay of this chapter! Life's been complete and utter chaos.. On top of my lack of inspiration for this story. I admittedly lost the want to write it for a while! But I'll do better to get more of it out there. :) Pinky promise.. This chapter is just a bunch of.. random for now, but enjoy!

Fenris awoke to the bed empty beside him. It was no longer warmed by the mage, but instead cool to the touch. Panic fluttered through him, causing him to jolt up. That was when the scent of food wafted up to him. Stomach growling, Fenris placed his feet on the ground. His body ached in protest at the movement. His hand automatically went to his stomach. Pulling himself up, bare feet padded along the cold floor. Making his way to the stairs, Fenris followed the smell. 

Reaching the kitchen, Fenris took in the sight of his mage bustling around the kitchen. There were assorted cheeses and meat on a plate, fruits and what looked to be two bowls of soup on the other. Fenris' mouth began to water, a flutter in his stomach that seemed to resemble agreement. 

Anders stopped as he noticed Fenris. Anders eyes starred intently, mouth agape. Closing his mouth, Fenris watched as Anders eyes trailed his body. Fenris shivered under the gaze. “What is it, mage?” Fenris asked, raising an eyebrow. Anders cleared his throat, looking away with flushed cheeks. “You're... umm... You seem to have forgot your pants, Fenris” Anders said, scratching a stubbled cheek.

Fenris looked down, then he stepped slowly towards Anders, their eyes locking. “Are you telling me... that even after what we did last night, you are embarrassed to see me naked?” Fenris asked, now standing in front of Anders. Fenris watched as Anders throat flexed. “Maker, Fenris...” Anders said. Before Fenris could blink, he felt his back press against the table, as Anders lips locked against his. Instinctively, his eyes went closed. Fenris whimpered softly as Anders tongue parted his lips. Time pasted slowly as they stayed locked against each other. Pulling away, both men gasped for air. Fenris could feel Anders clothed erection against him, eyes dark with desire. 

Fenris felt disappointment as Anders stepped away. Before Anders could speak, Fenris locked his lips back with Anders. Anders let out a noise of surprise. Fenris nibbled Anders bottom lip. “Please” Fenris whined. Anders looked shocked at the sound the elf made. Was... Fenris begging? Fenris couldn't truly believe it himself. He would blame it on hormones later. 

Distracted by each other, Fenris and Anders hadn't heard the front door open. “Oh my! I thought we were coming to pick you two up.. but a show!” they heard Isabela say with a purr. Fenris and Anders jumped apart, Fenris moving quickly to hide behind Anders. Suddenly, Fenris was all to aware of his lack of clothing, feeling overly exposed by this. Anders seemed to notice, as he draped his coat over Fenris shoulders. Fenris pulled it in tight around him. “Mage” Fenris growled. Anders gave a sheepish smile. “I forgot to mention I agreed we'd walk to the Hanged Man with Hawke and Isabela. I visited this morning when I went to fetch things for breakfast” Anders said. Fenris huffed indignantly. “You could have mentioned that, mage” Fenris said. Fenris huffed indignantly. The appearance of Hawke made Fenris freeze a moment. “Hawke apologized for yesterday, Fenris” Anders said, Fenris slowly nodded. “I have to say, it looks funny having our tough warrior hiding behind Anders” Hawke said, a jest tone, yet a hestiant smile upon his face. Fenris cleared his throat. “I...” Fenris said, flustered. “We interrupted their 'breakfast'” Isabela said, a smirk in her voice. Hawke blushed at that. Anders was clearly amused by this. Fenris, was not. “How about you two have a seat? Feel free to help yourselves. Fenris and I will be right back” Anders said, quickly ushering Fenris from the kitchen. 

Walking into their room, Anders gave Fenris a one over. The elf was definitely appealing in Anders coat, stomach swelled with his child. It was also bringing back his arousal full force. Moving to Fenris, he wrapped his arms around the white haired man. Fenris' stomach did indeed make this a little awkward, but Anders could only smile with pride. It would be their child, their son or daughter. Leaning in, he kissed Fenris lightly. Hearing his coat drop to the floor, Anders then stepped back to admire Fenris body completely. “You're beautiful, you” Anders said, softly. Fenris let out an awkward cough, turning away. Anders could see the blush upon the elf's cheeks. 

Fenris could feel Anders eyes on him, feel the stare heating up his body. Fenris turned back, ears twitching slightly. “Anders, stop staring” Fenris said, scuffing his foot on the floor. Anders laughed. "Now who's embarrassed?" Anders questioned. Fenris straightened himself out. "I am not... I am just not use to being viewed as an object of affection.... maybe" Fenris said. Fenris hoped Anders understood what he was trying to say.

Of course he got stared at a lot because of his markings, but he wasn't use to the clear love and adoration within Anders' eyes. Anders placed a gentle kiss between his brows. "I understand, Fenris. Shall we dress?" Anders asked, stepping back. "Allow me a moment" Fenris said, moving to dress. Fenris could feel Anders' eyes still watching him, but said nothing.

Once they were prepared for the trek up Sundermount, Fenris was almost regretful. He knew by the end of this, his feet would be sore... his back would be sore. With a sigh, they entered the kitchen to find Hawke and Isabela feeding each other grapes. Fenris shook his head. "Are public displays of affection normal in another persons home?" Fenris asked. Hawke jumped back and Isabela simply smirked. " I wouldn't mind you two giving a little affection in my home" Isabela said with a cackle.

Anders shook his head beside Fenris. "Sorry, but I don't share" Fenris said. Isabela pouted. "Spoiled sport" she mumbled. Fenris' stomach growled, reminding him that he'd yet to eat. Anders looked at him, a gentle smile. "Eat. We can leave after that" Anders said, going to sit in a chair. Fenris couldn't object to that.

Isabela gave Fenris a weird look, as he placed a piece of apple upon a cracker with cheese. " Don't question the food. I've learned to just let him eat weird things" Anders said with a shrug. Fenris narrowed his eyes. "It is not weird..." Fenris said, taking a bite with a scowl upon his face. Anders laughed. "No, love. It's not weird" Anders said. Fenris' eyes widened. Love? That was... unexpected. The endearment did something to him, set him a flutter. It only caused him to scowl more. What was he? A love sick teenager?

After breakfast was done, they all found themselves sat around Varric's table atthe Hanged Man. Anders had been watching Fenris fidget for the last 5 minutes straight,hands twisting, fingers twining and un-twining. Anders reached over, giving Fenris' hand a gentle squeeze. "Breathe, love" Anders said. They had seemed to be still waiting on Merrill. It wasn't unusual, as the petite elf seemed to get lost often.

"Do you need anything, Broody? Glass of water maybe?" Varric asked. Fenris was quick to shake his head. "No" Fenris answered, stiffly. Fenris had felt something was wrong. All morning, he'd had a weird sensation in his stomach. He couldn't quite place what it was. Yet, he'd not voiced his concern to Anders. Fenris placed a hand over his stomach, as a particularly weird muscle spasm rolled through him, it caused him to gasp. Anders turned a worried glance to him. "Are you alright, love?" Anders asked. All eyes in the room had turned to Fenris, causing Fenris to feel slightly uncomfortable. "I..." Fenris began, before he could speak, Merrill bound into the room. "I am soo sorry. I didn't mean to be late... but I got lost and ended up at the docks somehow" Merrill spoke in a fast tone, stumbling over her words slightly. " Daisy, I think we should send an escort from now on" Varric offered, amusement in his voice. "Oh, well.. I suppose I can't say no to that" Merrill sighed. Varric chuckled.

"So, who's all coming along?" Varric asked. "I was thinking myself, Isabela and Merrill" Hawke said quickly. Varric hummed a moment. "Does choir boy know?" Varric asked. Anders watched Fenris visibly tense. " Sebastian doesn't know. Heck, he'd find a way to throw both Anders and Fenris into the gallows" Hawke said. A snarl escaped Fenris at that. Arms wrapped protectively around his stomach. " I would kill anyone who dares to harm my child" Fenris spoke in a defensive growl. "Which is why nobody tells Sebastian" Hawke said. Merrill went quite at that. Anders quirked an eyebrow. "Merrill?" Anders questioned. Merrill stuttered abit. "I-I may have told him to meet us here... I was told for everyone to be here... I thought... Oh I am so sorry" she said. As Fenris moved to bolt from the room, Anders pulled him back down. " Let's wait and see, he may surprise us"Anders said. Fenris bristled. "Wait and see? Yes, let's wait to see if he'll put an arrow through my chest.. Or worse.. " Fenris retorted, wild hysteria clear in his eyes.

Hawke pinched the bridge of his nose. " Fenris, we won't let anything happen to you or the baby. Have some faith in us" Hawke said, Anders noticing the forced smile. He watched as a look of guilt crossed Fenris' face. Anders wrapped an arm around Fenris' back. 

" So broody, how's pregnant life?" Varric asked, changing the conversation. Fenris looked to Varric, a raise of his eyebrow. " Are you looking for story fodder?" Fenris asked, to which Varric shrugged. Fenris sighed. " It is... Taxing...I am constantly tired, not to mention my... Change in eating habits" Fenris said. Varric nodded. " That's all part of it, but just think, it will all be worth it" Varric said. Fenris turned away a moment. " I don't know.. I mean, somethings felt wrong all morning.. There's been this strange sensation." Fenris said, brows furrowing. Anders look of concern came back at that. " Strange how?" Anders questioned. Fenris thought of how to explain it. "It is like... Someone dragging a finger across your skin. It tickles sometimes, but other times its more noticeable..." Fenris struggled to say what he needed to. A wide smile had broken out on Anders face. "Well I'll be a nugs uncle" Varric muttered. Fenris felt confusion roll through. "Is it bad?" Fenris asked.

Anders stood from his chair, placing a hand on Fenris' stomach. "Maker, no, Fenris.. What you've felt is the baby moving" Anders said. Anders saw Fenris' eyes widen. " You two are so sweet, I think I might be sick" Isabella said. "Oh but isn't that wonderful? I've always wondered what that was like" Merrill said. Anders couldn't help but keep smiling. A look of awe crossed his face as he felt movement under his hand. It was so slight, barely noticeable, but there. Anders reached up to grasp Fenris' chin, leaning up to kiss him. He could have forgotten where they were,had it not been for Fenris going stiff. Anders pulled back, allowing Fenris space.

"So it's true" they all heard from the door. Sebastian stood there, looking completely flabbergasted by the sight before him. " Sebastian" Hawke began, but was quickly silenced by a raised hand. "This is why mages need to be locked away in circles. They pose a threat to the natural balance of things" Sebastian said. Anders stood protectively in front of Fenris, ready to fight. "Don't you touch him" Anders said. "Anders, what have you done to Fenris?" Sebastian asked. Fenris stood up behind Anders as things went into motion. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HIM!" a voice boomed, as Anders lunged for Sebastian.


	9. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris is a little pissed off at Anders.

Varric's room was a disaster, a war zone even if a real comparison were needed. Sebastian and Anders sat in separated areas of the room. Both bloodied and bruised. It's had taken Hawke and Varric a while to pull the men off each other. Fenris had taken to sitting downstairs, away from the chaos. He had been tempted to order wine, but the baby thing just became more real and he was absolutely terrified. What did an ex slave and an apostate have to offer a child? Could they truly raise it together or would it be better to put the child for adoption? Since Justice had taken over, Fenris was reminded of that detail. Placing his head in his hands, he rubbed at his temples in frustration.

Fenris heard the chair pull out beside him, but didn't look up. He did however jerk up a bit as a hand came to rest on his shoulder. " He meant well, you know" Hawke said, his tone soft. Fenris looked at him, a look of dismay upon his face. "Well meaning actions can at times have the opposite effect" Fenris spoke, tone weary. "Are you still up to Sundermount today?" Hawke questioned. Fenris ran a hand over the swell of his stomach. "I imagine my wisest choice would be yes". Fenris was no longer in the mood for it, but he needed to do this. Needed to know.

Anders walked down the stairs in complete silence, heading over to Fenris. He stopped as he heard the sound of laughter come from the white haired elf. Anders cast his gaze to the side, somewhat jealous at the laughter Hawke so easily drew from Fenris. Anders didn't understand why Justice has reached as he had. It was questionable since Fenris was considered a distraction.  Anders was going to head back up the stairs, but Fenris gave him a look. Taking a breathe in, Anders walked towards Hawke and Fenris.

" Is Justice under control now?" Fenris asked, clear annoyance in his voice. Anders cringed at the tone. Fenris hated magic and now he's likely blown it within minutes. Sebastian also had every reason to turn him into the templars. "Justice is... Never truly controlled" Anders said softly. Hawke cleared his throat. "How is Sebastian?" Hawke asked. "There were a few... Broken bones... All healed up though" Anders said, self consciously rubbing the back of his neck. Hawke smiled. "Relax. I may have done the same" Hawke said. Fenris scoffed. "You are not an abomination" Fenris said, rising from his stool. Anders saw Fenris' stiffened movements and went forward to place his hand upon Fenris' back. Fenris quickly flinched away. "Don't touch me. I will wait outside" Fenris said, leaving the tavern.

Fenris' back ached as they made the trek up Sundermount. He knew Anders could soothe it, but Fenris was set on being stubborn for the moment. Thoughts swirled around his head, things he didn't even want to partly consider. Why was he considering these things then? What did it matter? 'Because magic is dangerous' his mind told him. Magic was dangerous, everything about him was proof of that. The marks upon his body, the living being growing inside of him. Magic tainted everything, ruined everything. “Are you alright, Fenris?” Merrill asked from beside him. He jumped slightly, not suspecting the blood mage to be so close. “ I'm fine” Fenris said, his usual broodiness taking over. Merrill frowned. “Anders is very sorry I think” Merrill said, looking back to the blonde mage behind them. Fenris ignored the sullen look on Anders face, quickly turning forward. “Good” Fenris said, speeding up his steps. It wasn't as though he was super quick at the moment and anyone could likely catch up to him if they wanted, but he couldn't have cared less.

Anders hung back. It was obvious that Fenris had no desire to speak with him. It was also obvious the elf's silent treatment wouldn't end any time soon. The healer side of Anders screamed for him to help his lover, but at the same time, he knew better then to approach the elf while he was angry. Anders very much enjoyed his heart in his chest. Suddenly, a thought came to mind. What effect would Fenris' lyrium markings have on the baby if he activated them? In the first trimester, Fenris had activated them a lot and clearly it hadn't effected much or had it? The baby had stopped growing quicker then normal, around the same time Fenris had started to cut back on fighting with Hawke. Deciding he didn't care, Anders marched ahead.

Fenris looked beside him, raising an eyebrow at the blonde man. Anders seemed to be working up to say something, but Fenris raised his hand. “I don't want to hear it, Anders” Fenris said. “But, I haven't even said anything yet” Anders said. Fenris narrowed his eyes. “You just did” Fenris said, quickening his steps. He had still no desire to speak with Anders, so whatever the man had to say could wait. Heat had started to set in, making Fenris rather irritable. That and the idea that he would be likely spending the night in a tent didn't make him all that happy. “Oh for the love of- will you just talk to me?” Anders asked from behind him. Fenris whirled around, markings flaring up with his anger, as he poked a finger to Anders chest. “I have nothing to speak to you about, abomination. I've no desire to speak with you. Talk to Merrill, I'm sure she'd enjoy your company for the trek up this maker forsaken mountain” Fenris seethed. 

Anders froze, eyes widened. Abomination? It'd been a while since he'd heard Fenris use that. Anders took a step back, turning his gaze away from Fenris. “I- Fenris… I'll leave you alone” Anders said, moving back to walk beside Merrill. Anders could see Fenris clench hands at his sides, could see the tremble throughout the elf's body. Fenris looked as though he would say something further, but instead he simply turned back to continue walking.


	10. Can't Sleep Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave Anders and Fenris angry with each other.. So here's chapter 10!

Fenris knew he'd gone to far, when he'd called Anders an abomination. Anders was nothing but gentle and kind to him. Yet Fenris had just let his emotions roll through like an angry storm. Since then, Anders had avoided any and all eye contact with him. Fenris wasn't really upset with him any more, just lost. He knew he was being awfully cruel to the man who'd been putting up with his every mood swing and giving him exactly what he needed. 

Finally, the group agreed to set up camp. Fenris was relieved by this. Sitting down on a tree stump, he let out a sigh. His feet were sore and his stomach growled. Being pregnant certainly wasn't making this easy. Couldn't they have just sent for the keeper? Fenris was a warrior, he'd been conditioned for harsh terrains and even worse weather. However, right now anything to do with moving didn't appeal to him. Fenris sighed, closing his eyes. 

Fenris' eyes snapped open as his ankle was grabbed. Anders was knelt down in front of him, taking a foot into his hand. Anders didn't speak, nor look at Fenris. Working his thumbs into the pads of Fenris' foot, Anders seemed intently focused on his task. An appreciative groan escaped Fenris and a small smile tugged at the corner of Anders mount. Anders worked further up Fenris' leg, when a thought occurred. Why wasn't Anders using magic? He could have easily healed Fenris' pain. 

“ Mage” Fenris spoke softly. Anders looked up at him, smile sliding from his face. Quickly, Anders drew back as though Fenris had burned him. The action tugged at Fenris' heart. “Sorry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have touched you without asking first” Anders said, looking as though someone had just kicked his cat. “No. Do not apologize, Anders. I should be the one doing so. It seems I allowed my fears to direct my actions” Fenris said.

Anders looked surprised at that. Fenris looked away, embarrassment upon his face. “I know it doesn't justify what I said to you, but know that I am truly sorry” Fenris finished. Before Anders could think about it, he shot forward, hugging Fenris around the waist. Anders placed a kiss to Fenris' stomach, Fenris' hand coming down to run through Anders hair. “May I kiss you?” Anders asked. Fenris chuckled. “How can I deny you, when you asked so politely?” Fenris joked. 

Anders stood up, leaning his head down as Fenris leaned up. The kiss was soft and gentle. When Anders went to pull back, Fenris threaded a hand in Anders hair. Anders whimpered as Fenris bit his bottom lip. “Two sovereigns, Hawke. Pay up” they heard Varric say. Anders pulled back from Fenris, both of them turning a glare at Varric and Hawke. “You two made a bet?” Fenris snarled. Anders rested his hand on Fenris' shoulder, rubbing his thumb in a soothing circle. “Hawke figured you and blondie wouldn't make up for at least another week. I write romance novels. I knew better.. Speaking of which, this touching scene is going in my next book” Varric said with a shrug. “I fear how many more bets you guys will make” Anders said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You guys just make it easy to earn a little coin” Hawke said. 

“So, does this mean Anders won't need to bunk with you and Isabela?” Merrill asked Hawke, as she came up beside them. “No, I'm sure he and Fenris can share. Just play nice you two” Hawke said with a waggle of his eyebrows. “We always play nice, how do you figure Fenris got pregnant in the first place?” Anders asked, a smug smirk upon his face. Hawke barked out a laugh. “I'm sure it wasn't playing nice that got you two there” Hawke said. Merrill looked between all of them. “Did I miss a dirty joke again? Oooh, I did, didn't I?” Merrill said with a pout. Hawke reached out a hand, petting her hair. “I'll tell you later” Hawke said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fenris knew he should have taken his time with eating, but he'd instead scarfed down his food vigorously. Apparently, he was still hungry however as his stomach growled. Fenris raised an eyebrow, as Anders set his half eaten bowl of stew into his hands. “We both know you're still hungry. Eat” Anders said. Fenris shook his head. “I couldn't do that. You're skin and bones” Fenris said, trying to hand Anders bowl back. Anders raised both his hands. “No. You're eating for two. I've eaten more then enough” Anders said. “Oh will one of you just eat” Hawke said from across the fire they'd made. Fenris drew in on himself, shoving a spoonful of stew into his mouth with a scowl. Swallowing, he held out a spoonful to Anders, who took the bite happily. “No objections to sharing then?” Fenris asked, as Anders chewed. Anders shook his head, a smile plastered on his face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once food was done, Fenris had retreated to his tent. He'd placed all of his bedding on the ground, fixing it up to something resembling a bed. There was no way he could sleep upon the ground. His back most certainly wouldn't allow it right now. Stripping down to his leggings, Fenris laid down, running a hand over his bare stomach. He knew Anders would still be up for a while, since he had first watch. Meaning Fenris would be alone for a while longer. Fenris starred at the side of the tent for a little while, before deciding on something Anders had read to him once. He recalled something along the lines of talking to the baby. Apparently it helped or something. He couldn't quite recall. 

Continuing to rub his stomach, Fenris smiled as he felt a little kick against his hand. Fenris cleared his throat, beginning to talk awkwardly. “… I umm… well this is harder then I figured… I know you're not here yet and I have some doubts you're listening…. But I'm going to talk anyway… I mean, you're daddy or.. dad… papa even, told me once that talking helps us to bond or something. I thought it was silly.. because he's silly that way.. my mage..” Fenris began, thinking about what exactly he was talking about. “I have.. concerns… about if we'll be good parents for you.. The more you grow, the more I worry… I never want you to face what I have… if it's in my abilities to give it to you, you'll have it… any of it” Fenris said softly, smiling wider at another kick. 

Fenris felt his eyes tear up, tilting his head back. Fenris stopped talking for a moment, wiping at his eyes. Blasted hormones. “I think about what you'll look like. Will you be more pale like Anders or will you be darker like me… this is all new to me, but I promise you a family…” Fenris choked back a cry, wrapping his arms around his stomach. “Goodnight little one” Fenris murmured. When he came to realize sleep wasn't coming to him, tired as he was, he sat up a moment. Looking towards Anders bag, Fenris reached for it. Opening the backpack, he pulled out one of Anders' shirts. It smelt like him. Fenris had gotten so use to Anders beside him, that it seemed he wouldn't sleep without him. Placing everything else back, he tucked the shirt into his embrace, inhaling Anders scent as he closed his eyes. Elfroot and other herbs, with a hint that was completely Anders, completely his mage. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That was how Anders found him, when his watch as over. Anders smiled to himself softly. Shimmying out of his clothes, he curled up behind Fenris, throwing his own blanket over them. Kissing the back of Fenris' neck, Anders watched as he stirred. Blurry eyes blinking the sleep out. “Mage?” Fenris mumbled, sleep lacing his voice. “Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you” Anders whispered. Fenris smiled lazily, turning around to curl into Anders as best he could. “S'okay” Fenris said, kissing Anders lightly. “Goodnight, Fenris” Anders said. “Goodnight, Anders” Fenris yawned, eyes closing again.


	11. Sundermount

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke does something unexpected. The group finally makes it to Sundermount.

Fenris walked beside Anders wearily. They'd been awoken early to start back on their hike, but Fenris wished for more sleep, if only a little while longer. He yawned, wrapped arms around himself. The morning air was rather chilly and he'd instead packed for warmth. Rubbing up and down his arms, Fenris moved closer to Anders. Anders smiled down at him before removing his coat. Fenris drew it around himself as it was drapped over his shoulders. “Thank you” Fenris murmured. Anders kissed the top of his head. “You're welcome. How are you feeling?” Anders asked, concern in his voice. “Extremely tired.. and the baby is apparently wide awake” Fenris said, feeling flutters through out his stomach. Anders chuckled. “That's normal. Moving is a good thing” Anders said, wrapping an arm around Fenris shoulder. Fenris hummed. “Yes, well… for baby it is… not for me when I want sleep” Fenris grumbled moodily. Anders placed a quick kiss on his nose. “No, I suppose it isn't good for grumpy elves” Anders said, amusement crossing his features. Fenris huffed. This was going to be a long day.

They were almost there. Yet, Fenris gut was in a twist or he felt it would be if there wasn't other things going on in there. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know anymore. Did he want to know? Second thoughts were okay right? “May we… stop?” Fenris questioned the group. Hawke and Merrill seemed more then delighted, Varric and Isabela seemed about ready to head back to Kirkwall. Fenris didn't mean to be annoying everyone, but it seemed inevitable. When Fenris plopped down on the ground, Anders was quick to move in. “Are you alright, love?” Anders sounding worried. Fenris nodded. “I just need a minute” Fenris said. Anders eyes searched his face intently. “Something's wrong” Anders said. Fenris raised his eyebrows. “I'm… worried” Fenris said. Anders sat down beside the elf, pulling him in close as their companions separated to do their own things. Anders nuzzled against Fenris' head. “Tell me what's worrying you. I'm here for you” Anders soothed. Fenris clung to his shirt. “What if this turns out back? What if something ends up being seriously wrong? Or what if it turns out that this is just.. I don't know” Fenris spoke hysterically. Anders blinked for a few moments. “Fenris, I know you're worried, but we've got this.. and even if we don't, we have some pretty remarkable friends who'd likely move the world for us if they could” Anders reassured, petting Fenris' head.

Fenris closed his eyes, breathing for a moment. The scent of Anders instantly calming him. “You're right. It's stupid for me to worry like this” Fenris sighed. Anders shook his head. “No, it's not stupid. Every parent has their concerns during pregnancy. You wouldn't believe the amount of times women come into the clinic for completely normal things that are worrying them. It's a sign that he or she is growing on you and I don't doubt you'll be an amazing father” Anders said, continuing to stroke Fenris' hair. “That's the thing though.. I'm not a woman… I don't even understand how.. THAT is going to work” Fenris cried, tears suddenly streaking down his cheeks. Anders drew him in closer, snuggling into him. “It's going to be okay, we're going to be okay” Anders cooed, running a hand over Fenris' back. “Just breathe...”. Fenris drew in a shaky breathe, biting his lip as a sob threatened to spill out. 

Anders wished he had some way of reassuring Fenris. Fenris hadn't ever cried before all of.. this. It was still something Anders was new at. All he could do was hope this would help, pray to the Maker he could do something to make Fenris smile again. Anders sat there, whispering reassuring words to Fenris, as the elf cried into his shirt. Fenris sniffled as he pulled away. “I'm okay” Fenris said, standing up. Anders took a moment, looking Fenris over. He was obviously still crying, but Anders didn't want to push. Not right now. Following suit, Anders brushed himself off. 

Hawke seemed to appear out of nowhere, before Fenris could figure out how Hawke had managed to sneak up on him, lips were pressed against his. Fenris froze, breathe stopping. Eyes wide, Fenris pushed Hawke back. Anders looked just as shocked. “Got you to stop crying. Good. Let's continue” Hawke said, turning on his heels back to the trail. Fenris stood stalk still. What had just happened? Pressing fingers to his lips, Fenris stepped back. Hawke simply continued on, as though he hadn't actually done a thing, Isabela looping her around around his waist. 

Anders snapped his fingers in front of Fenris' face causing Fenris to jump. “What just-” Fenris began, but then he took in the blue glow slowly fading from Anders. “Anders” Fenris said hesitantly. “I- I'm sorry.. I think… It seems” Anders stumbled over his words. Did Anders ever stumble over words? Fenris hadn't really noticed if he ever did. “Spit it out, mage” Fenris said. “Justice.. seems to be getting possessive of you.. something about not wanting to share the lyrium covered elf” Anders mumbled. Fenris took a step back. “Your demon is possessive of me?” Fenris asked, quirking an eyebrow. “I'm sorry.. I don't quite control him… or his thoughts…” Anders said, rubbing the back of his neck. Fenris was surprised with himself, when he didn't feel discuss towards it. What was wrong with him? And why had Hawke just kissed him? His head was starting to spin. “Let's just.. go shall we?” Fenris asked, starting after the path Hawke had taken. 

Once they'd reached Merrill's clan on Sundermount, Anders had placed Fenris behind him. Anders didn't know how the clan would react to Fenris' condition, so Anders was glad he'd given Fenris his coat. It didn't hide much, but it hid enough that it wasn't overly obvious. Eyes followed them as they walked through towards where Keeper Marethari. Merrill walked further a head of them. “Merrill, such a surprise. Have you decided you'll come back?” Marethari asked. Merrill shook her head. “Afraid not keeper, but it seems we have a bit of a… problem” Merrill began. Marethari hummed. “A problem and what may that be?” Marethari asked. Merrill moved closer, whispering into the keeper's ear. 

The keeper peered past Anders towards Fenris. Fenris wanted to run now, fight or flight mode pulsing through him. “Take it easy”. Anders had moved beside him, doing his best to be a calming presence. “That definitely may pose to be a problem. Why don't you come? We can speak away from the clan. I am certain you wish for some bit of privacy” Marethari said, leading them towards her aravel. “I would ask that only Fenris accompany for the moment. I wish to know everything and I feel it'd be easier for him to speak without everyone” Marethari said. Fenris swallowed around a lump. Alone? Fenris didn't feel entirely comfortable with that, not that he didn't trust this woman, except maybe he didn't. Anders placed a steadying hand on his shoulder. “It's alright, love. We'll be here when you're done” Anders said. Fenris nodded, hesitantly following after Marethari. 

Anders took long strides towards Hawke, once Fenris was out of sight. Hawke seemed to brace himself, as though there was a blow coming. “What the hell was that out here?” Anders questioned, his jealousy finally getting the better of him. Hawke crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look as casual as he possibly could. “I want to say it was to calm him down, but that's not entirely the truth” Hawke said, looking away. Anders huffed. “So what is the truth, Hawke? I would love to hear it” Anders said. Hawke looked away. “Do you remember when we killed Hadriana all those years ago?” Hawke asked, turning to look Anders in the eyes. Anders tilted his head. “Of course, I also recall how upset Fenris was after” Anders said. Hawke nodded. “He was… either way, Fenris and I… that night we… may have slept together. I was in love with him… am in love with him. An opportunity presented it's self, I took it” Hawke offered, as if it was the most reasonable explanation in the world. “What about Isabela?” Anders asked. Hawke shrugged. “We sleep together, sure.. but you've slept with her, you know what she's like” Hawke said. Anders wanted nothing more then to punch Hawke in that moment. “Let's get one thing straight, he's mine” Anders said possessively. He never had been the possessive type, but he'd never been given reason. 

“I don't even get it. You two hated each other and then all of a such some crazy shit happens. Now you two are all lovey dovey and.. he doesn't brood as much” Hawke said, sounding distant. “I just want what you have, but I can also face the fact I'll never have it.. I'd love to be in your place” Hawke continued. Anders shoulders slumped. Hawke was right. They'd been at each other's throat not even a year ago, now they lived together in Fenris' mansion with a baby on the way. Life really did send people all over the place. “Hawke, I'm sorry that it wasn't you… but I wouldn't change a thing” Anders replied.

Fenris came out at that moment, his face pale. Just as Anders was going to step forward, Fenris keeled over, retching into the grass. Anders moved quickly to hold Fenris' hair back, rubbing his back. Once nothing but dry heaves were coming out, Anders assisted Fenris in getting up. “What happened in there?” Anders asked. Fenris shook like a leaf and Anders wondered what exactly had transpired. Fenris didn't speak however and that worried Anders even more. Marethari came out shortly after and Anders felt a protective jolt roll through his body. “What did you do?” Anders asked accusingly. Marethari sighed. “I told him the truth, one that did not please him… you may camp here for tonight. I will see you on your way in the morning” Marethari said. The group agreed, leaving to set up camp. Anders and Fenris stood there for a while, simply holding each other. Anders hoped Fenris would tell him everything, but for now, it seemed he'd need to wait until Fenris was ready to speak.


	12. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris tells Anders of what he's learned. Discussions of baby names also come about.

Fenris had gone straight to bed once their tents had been set up. Crawling under Anders' blanket, Fenris closed his eyes. He couldn't stop the shaking the wracked his body. What he'd learned, what he now knew… Fenris curled protectively around his stomach. No, it didn't matter. He would protect this baby with his very life. They could rip the very flesh from his bones, but Maker be damned if he was going down without a fight. 

Marethari had informed Fenris of an ancient practice, a spell that could impregnate a male elf. It had been used among slaves to produce more. It had also gone a lot quicker than a female pregnancy, usually only lasting 7 months. Though due to uncertainy and complications, often resulting in death, they'd stopped using it. Which frightened Fenris a great deal. Marethari told Fenris that it was very likely more slavers would be coming and Fenris wondered when this would stop effecting his life, when would he be able to build a normal life?

A thought came to Fenris' mind. What purpose would any of this serve slavers, since Anders was the father? Had they suspected Fenris had some elven lover stashed away? The baby would more then likely come out looking human more then anything. Not that they were below keeping human slaves, but it just didn't make sense to Fenris. “Anders” Fenris said aloud, but not quite a shout. Anders opened the flap of the tent, moving his way in. Of course he hadn't been far. “Is something wrong? Are you alright? Is the baby alright?” Anders asked quickly. Fenris held back a laugh. “I'm fine, the baby is fine.” Fenris assured, taking Anders hand to rest it on his stomach. Anders eased at that, feeling the gentle kick upon his palm. “Though, it doesn't seem to be moving quiet as much anymore” Fenris said, scooting over to allow Anders beside him. Anders pulled Fenris back against him, as Fenris felt Anders inhale against his neck. 

“Anders, I've… been thinking” Fenris began. “Sounds dangerous” Anders teased. Fenris shot him a glare over his shoulder. “Not funny. Sorry, love” Anders murmured with a chuckle. Fenris sighed with a shake of his head. “I need to first… explain to you what Marethari has told me” Fenris said. Anders nodded. “I'm all ears.. or maybe you are” Anders said, nipping at the tip of Fenris' ear. Fenris drew in a gasp. “Mage” Fenris warned. “Right” Anders apologized. 

Fenris began to explain everything, starting from the beginning of how the pregnancy worked. Finishing off, he turned a look to Anders, seeing what his reaction was to all of this. Fenris felt Anders hand rub over his stomach. “I won't let them… I refuse to lose you.. I've told you this Fenris, but I'm a Grey Warden… It's a miracle in it's self that I managed to get you pregnant… So I won't lose the family I could have only ever dreamed of” Anders said, tracing circles upon Fenris' stomach, placing a kiss to the back of his head. 

“You mentioned you were thinking though, what about?” Anders asked. “I am at a lack of understanding. The fact of the matter is, I am an elf and you are a human. What could this possibly do for them? It is known that a child from an elven and human joining more or less looks.. human...” Fenris stated. Anders hummed.

It was quiet for a while as they both thought it over. “I wonder-” Anders thought allowed. Fenris turned over in Anders grasp, searching those honey eyes. “What is it?” Fenris questioned. Anders looked as though he may end up sick, but the look was quickly gone. “I could be wrong, but I'm not just a human. I'm a warden, as well as a mage. Think about it this way. Tevinter is always looking for powerful mages, they want the best of the best. You're lined with lyrium… if the child is a mage” Anders trailed off. Fenris vehemently shook his head. Anders reached out, cupping Fenris' face in his hands. “Hey, hey. It's a very slim possibility that's what it is. It was just a thought, but either way, I'm not letting you go” Anders said, kissing between Fenris' brow. “Now let's get some rest” Anders said, before tucking Fenris against him. 

Fenris awoke with a start. Something felt different in the movements inside him. It was sort of jerky and definitely a different sensation. It wasn't painful, but Fenris felt worry fill him none the less. Fenris placed a hand on his stomach, feeling a light kick against his hand. “What are you doing in there? Having a party?” he murmured to his stomach. Of course he wouldn't get an answer, but he forced a smile none the less. Anders blinked at Fenris. “Are you- talking to the baby?” Anders questioned with surprise. Fenris blushed and stumbled over his words. “N-no. Of course I'm not. That would be foolish” Fenris said. Anders sat up, looking Fenris over. “Is something wrong?” Anders asked. Fenris thought about it for a moment. “The movements feel… different… it's sort of a jerking feeling.. it's strange” Fenris said. Anders smiled. “The baby has hiccups, love. It's nothing to worry over” Anders said, placing a kiss to Fenris' shoulder. “Hiccups? It gets… hiccups?” Fenris asked. Anders nodded. “Of course. You may have noticed, but he or she might also jump every now and then at certain sounds” Anders said. Fenris looked at him suspiciously. “Enough about this, let us get up instead. Keeper Marethari wishes not to endanger the clan… so the sooner we leave, the better” Fenris said. Anders nodded. “Let's”. 

During their trek back to Kirkwall, things had stayed quiet. Hawke and Anders all but avoided each other, which seemed rather odd to Fenris. The two were always talking about something, so silence between them couldn't be good. Fenris didn't pry though, it could just be something he was missing. 

Once they'd reached the gates, everyone had parted ways. Anders followed after Fenris, reaching for his hand. “May I?” Anders asked. Fenris was hesitant, but nodded slightly. Clasping their hands together, they walked in what he considered a happy silence. 

Entering the mansion, Fenris headed straight for the couch, laying down on it, he gave a happy sigh. His back was protesting from all the walking, all he wanted to do was sleep. The couch dipped a bit, as Anders sat down at his feet. “So we haven't given any thoughts to a name yet...” Anders began. Fenris sat up, curling against the man. “No, I suppose we haven't… did you… have something in mind?” Fenris asked. 

Anders hummed thoughtfully for a moment. “I haven't come up with many you'd like” Anders declared. Fenris raised an eyebrow. “You could at least try?” Fenris encouraged. Anders tipped his head a bit, resting it on Fenris' shoulder. “What about Olivia.. for a girl?” Anders asked. Fenris' nose crinkled a bit. “It mean's elf army” Anders said, with a knowing grin. Fenris shook his head. “No. Next?” Fenris quickly disagreed. “Bridget?” Anders suggested. Fenris was hesitant. “What does that mean?” Fenris questioned. Anders smiled. “Strenght” Anders answered. “Better… but no” Fenris decided.

After what felt like an hour, they'd gone through Maddy, meaning mighty battle. Followed by Ignatius for a boy, meaning fiery one. Fenris himself had suggested Isaac, laughter, but Anders had been quick to disagree with that. “What about Andrea?” Fenris asked finally. Anders eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Anders… what's the meaning behind that one?” Anders asked. Fenris crawling into Anders lap, straddling the man. “It means courageous… but I mostly picked it with your name in mind” Fenris admitted, almost shyly. Anders smiled brightly. “I like it” he murmured, leaning up to capture Fenris' lips. Fenris angled his head down, kissing the man. 

“I like it a lot” Anders said finally, pulling back slowly. "What about for a boy?" Fenris asked with a tilt of his head. "Zephyr, strong wind?" Anders asked. Fenris bowed his head with a laugh. "Andy?" Fenris questioned back. Anders shook his head. "We already have a name that goes with mine, how about something that goes with yours?" Anders asked. Fenris shrugged. "I don't think there's much" Fenris thought aloud. "Faelen?" Anders asked. Fenris shot him a glare. "You would call our child a wolf as well? No." Fenris said, climbing out of Anders lap to stalk off. 

Anders wouldn't allow it though, quickly reaching out to grab hold of Fenris. Fenris was easily pulled back into Anders lap, as arms wrapped around him. "No. I wasn't thinking. Felician? It mean's happy" Anders informed. Fenris sat there for a moment, in quiet contemplation. It wasn't very common, but oddly enough, Fenris liked it.. Quite a bit in fact. It was different, just like he himself was. "I.. yes" Fenris said with a nod of approval. 

"Andrea and Felician..." Anders murmured against Fenris' neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize greatly for the wait of this chapter! I wasn't 100% sure where I was going with this story.. So I got caught up in a lot of other ones... as some.. may have noticed. *grins sheepishly* Needless to say, I think I have the ideas I want for this one now! So hopefully chapters will come quicker.


	13. Forgotten Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just.. smut.. I'm sorry.. Maybe not.

As the weeks went by, Fenris found himself more exhausted then before. Even just crawling out of bed was beginning to be a struggle. He hated this helpless feeling, hated being unable to do things for himself. Anders still spent his time in the clinic, but the rest of it was spent helping Fenris do things. Even simple things, like walking to the chamber pot when his feet were to sore. 

Fenris' stomach had also grown a considerable amount. It was no longer easily hidden within the public eye, so he'd be cooped up in here anyway. Shifting on the bed again, he groaned in protest as his ribs were kicked. The small little bumps against his hand, were nothing compared to this. The child seemed to knock the wind out of him, making him wish this was over already. 

Pushing himself up, Fenris moved his legs over the edge of the bed. It was already likely well into the evening, but he'd barely had sleep at all. “Is an hour of sleep to much to ask?” Fenris questioned aloud. When no movement came, he sighed. This child would be determined to be stubborn, he just knew it. Standing up, he waddled his way over to pull on his pants. When he couldn't bend to reach them, he let out a miserable sound of defeat. 

The door squeaked open, startling Fenris. Hawke stood there, arms crossed. “Having a bit of trouble?” he asked. Anders had seemingly enlisted their friends to help Fenris around the mansion while he was away. Fenris had vigorously protested, but nothing he'd said had stopped the man from doing it anyway. Fenris pointed down to his pants. “Could you…?”. Garrett leaned over, handing them to Fenris. “Do you need help with that or?” Hawke began. Fenris stopped him, walking back over to the bed. 

Sitting himself down and with much struggle, he managed to get them some of the way up. “Help” Fenris asked, feeling almost pathetic of having to even ask such a thing. Hawke said nothing, as he did what Fenris had asked. “Are you hungry?” Hawke asked finally. Fenris gave him a look as if he was crazy. “I am always hungry, Hawke… Unless it's fish or as of late… fruit” Fenris said, with a look of dismay. Lately, anything sweet or even slightly juicy just didn't work with his stomach. The baby pretty much protested anything he ate, if it wasn't salty in flavor or meats of some sort. 

With that decided, he'd dragged Fenris downstairs for food. It'd taken longer then Fenris would have normally liked, but once he'd had a bite of.. ham? In his mouth, he couldn't find that he cared. A happy sound escaped him. Hawke's eyes watched him closely examining him and calculating. “Yes?” Fenris asked, swallowing down a bite of food. “I was wondering, how far along are you now?” Hawke asked. Fenris' eyes darted to the side. “Just over 6 months, if my calculations correct” Fenris said, a hint of worry seeping into his voice. He was drawing closer to what would be due date. 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up” Hawke said quickly, moving to sit beside Fenris. Fenris looked over to him. “It is not your fault.. I'm just still very much concerned… If I don't die, there's the matter of being a horrible father” Fenris choked, almost a sob. Hawke reached out, rubbing a hand soothingly over his back. “It's okay, it'll all be okay”. Hawke did his best to comfort, but it was seemingly useless. 

Anders heard the talking from the kitchen, heard Hawke's voice. He didn't however, hear Fenris. Opening the door to the room, he found Hawke comforting a distressed Fenris. What had happened while he was gone? “What's wrong?” Anders asked, quickly going to Fenris' side. Anders reached out, healing spell at the ready. Fenris marking lit up, before his hand grasped Anders' wrist. “I'm fine…” Fenris said, before letting go. 

Anders turned a questioning look to Hawke, whom simply shrugged his shoulders. “I'll uh, leave you two alone… and see you tomorrow” Hawke said, before quickly removing himself from the situation. Anders took his place, still unsure of how to approach this. Fenris had been getting moodier and harder to guess. Anders knew it was drawing closer and with each passing day, Fenris became more tired. Most women grew restless, usually nesting and fixing up last minute things, but Fenris just wanted sleep. Though, Fenris wasn't a woman either and his body wasn't made for this. 

“Do you want to tell me what's wrong?” Anders asked, uncertain he was using the right question. “Nothing is wrong” Fenris said, pushing himself up from the table. As he wobbled a bit, Anders reached out a steadying hand. “Careful, love” Anders said, gently. Fenris shot him a glare, to which Anders wasn't sure how he should react. An angry Fenris wasn't anything new to him, but it was certainly different from the loving one he'd gotten to know these past few months. 

Anders trailed behind him up the stairs, silent like a dog after it's master. Fenris moved to the bed, shuffling around a few pillows. Propping himself against them, he laid back. “Come here” Fenris said, his voice a command. Anders couldn't help looking at him in curiosity. Anders did as he was told though, despite wondering what the broody elf was up to. Sitting down beside him, Anders looked at him. “Are you going to-” Anders began, but was cut off by lips pressed against him. Anders kissed back, feeling the surge of desire through Fenris. It was felt in the way his lips pressed eagerly, demanding.

Anders gently pushed Fenris back, as a hand snaked it's way down Anders' pants. “Fenris...” Anders sighed quietly. He wanted this, desired Fenris even. “Can't we do this? I mean, I read that it was safe during pregnancy.. and we had no problems last time” Fenris noted. Anders knew he was right, but Fenris hadn't been this far along last time. There was a high chance of inducing labor, one that Anders wasn't sure he really wanted to risk. 

Fenris could clearly see the wheels turning in Anders head, could see the way the man was about to object. “I want this, I want you. Fuck me, Anders” Fenris murmured against his lips, before moving to straddle the man's waist. This wasn't going to work how Fenris wanted, but he did his best to capture Anders lips none the less. 

As Anders kissed back just as eagerly, Fenris felt a flash of triumph throughout himself. Yes, this was what he wanted. Anders hands trailed down Fenris' back, nails scratching lightly. It almost tickled and Fenris had to stop himself from laughing. Fenris nipped and sucked at Anders bottom lip, drawing a moan from him. 

Fenris pulled back from the kiss, trailing them lower, along Anders jaw line and his throat. “If we're going to do this, we'll do it my way” Anders said slowly. Fenris looked up at him, emerald eyes meeting honeyed ones. “How do you suggest we do this then?” Fenris asked, tilting his head. “First off all, clothes off” Anders said. Fenris was quick to agree and with some help from Anders, they both found themselves naked on the bed.

Anders knelt on the bed, before settling down. “Lay down, facing away from me” Anders said. Fenris didn't really understand what they were doing, but nodded his agreement before doing what he was told. Facing away from Anders, he felt the man's body against his back. Anders hand drifted over Fenris' stomach, before reaching between his legs. 

A hand wrapped firmly around his cock, stroking it leisurely to hardness, as soft kisses were pressed to his back and neck. Fenris gave a contented sigh, slowly thrusting into that hand. It however, wouldn't be enough for him, not like this. “Anders” Fenris whined. Anders chuckled. “Patience, love. In time” Anders said, turning Fenris' head a bit to kiss him. The kiss was slow and loving. No rush as that hand continued to stroke him. 

Anders hand on his face disappeared, but Fenris wasn't disappointed, as a finger soon circled his entrance. “Relax” Anders murmured, continuing to kiss and stroke him. Fenris much preferred this rough, hard and fast… but he had to admit the slow and loving held some merit to it. He pushed his hips back, as the finger pushed into him. He moaned into Anders mouth, meeting every thrust of that digit inside of him. “More” he whispered against Anders mouth. 

Anders had soon enough worked three fingers into him, stretching him. It wasn't the stretch Fenris wasn't want. The fingers explored and caressed his insides, drawing whimpers and pleas from his lips. Anders grabbed Fenris' leg, repositioning it to bend a bit. A lingering kiss was placed to the back of his neck, before those fingers were removed. “Are you ready?” Anders asked. Fenris' breathe hitched, a lance of desire shooting through him. He wanted it, need it. “Yes” Fenris groaned. 

Fenris felt the tip of Anders' shaft against his entrance. Tempted and teased enough, he just wanted to be fucked. Anders' slow press wasn't enough. Fenris sank himself back, a gasp leaving Anders. “Maker, I've forgotten how it feels inside of you” Anders groaned, holding completely still. Fenris was impatient and the urge to make Anders move was demanding. “Anders” Fenris breathed out desperately. Anders didn't take anymore time, bring his hips to a slow rock against Fenris. 

Fenris closed his eyes, relishing in the stretch of Anders cock. Fenris craved to feel closer, especially now. The only problem was, this position didn't offer the deep plunge Fenris desired. “Anders, more” Fenris pleaded. Anders seemed to hesitate, before withdrawing. 

“What are you doing?” Fenris asked. A mischievous glint shown in Anders' eyes. “Giving you what you want” Anders said, before moving away. Fenris' eyes followed him, a wolf stalking his prey. Anders reached for Fenris' thigh, lifting it to slot himself weirdly in between. Fenris' hadn't the time to really figure out what Anders was doing, before the man had drove back into him. 

Fenris felt a heady rush, as Anders drove into him. “Anders, venhedis” Fenris moaned, closing his eyes. Yes, this was what he needed. “Deeper, More” Fenris spoke, without realizing the words had come out of his mouth. Anders obliged, sinking deeper and thrusting faster. Fenris surrendered himself to Anders whims, letting him control things from there.

“Yes, venhedis”. Fenris withered under the touch, almost coming undone as Anders grabbed for his hardened length. Anders stroked in time with his thrusts, making that sweet sensation build further. “Anders, so close-” Fenris panted out. Anders leaned over Fenris, bracing one hand to hold himself up. He pounded into Fenris with renewed vigour, skin against skin sounding around the room.

Fenris clawed at the sheets, loud moans falling from his mouth. “Fenris” Anders breathed out, bowing his head to nip Fenris' ear. Fenris felt over the edge, a sharp cry leaving his mouth. Anders name falling like a prayer as he spent himself in Anders hand and on the sheets. 

Anders fell over the edge with him, the tight clench of Fenris' ass drawing it out of him. Fenris felt the hot, sticky spill of cum within him. Fenris felt complete with this. Perfect. He felt empty as Anders slipped out. Though as Anders curled up against his back side, Fenris couldn't find the energy to complain. Sleep. He was suddenly exhausted and just wanted sleep. Anders leaned over, kissing him lazily. Fenris fought the fatigue to kiss back. Anders smiled into the kiss, reluctant to move back. “Sleep, love” Anders said, running a hand down Fenris back. Healing magic was pressed into him, easing some of the soreness from his body. 

In a matter of minutes, Fenris dozed off, Sated and worries forgotten for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just wanted to say thank you to those of you who stuck around.. I know a month was a long time to wait.. And thank you all for the lovely comments. ^_^ Makes me feel more inspired to continue writing. <3


	14. It's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time and Fenris had no idea what's happening.

A week later, Fenris found himself pacing restlessly. Anders had left for the clinic that morning and someone had yet to show up to help him for the day. Not that Fenris couldn't very well do things alone. He was more then capable to grab himself food and… attempt to get dressed. That however, was furthest from his mind. The immediate issue was the pains he'd been getting. 

They had been in his back and stomach. It had start with simple bathroom urges, some back aches included. Nothing, truly serious. Fenris had just brushed it off as the baby possibly moving. It wasn't unusal for it to do that. Suddenly, Fenris froze for a moment, a sudden trickle of wetness down his leg. Panic fluttered through him. What was happening and how could he make it stop? Was something terribly wrong. Fenris didn't know what to do. Anxiety was threatening to seizing him in that moment, as another sharp pain shot through him. 

Once it passed, Fenris managed to steel himself, if only a little. Forcing himself into getting dressed, Fenris struggled, before he'd had everything right. Digging through a closet, he found something of a cloak. Anders would know what to do. It was just a matter of getting to Anders' clinic without problem. 

Waddling his way down the stairs, he threw the cloak over himself. He wasn't moving all to fast, but it was the quickest he could go. Opening the door, he peered out into the bright sun. Maker, he'd forgotten what daylight looked like. Pushing himself out of admiring it, he went in the direction he thought would be best. Hawke's Mansion. 

By the time he'd reached the mansion, he was out of breath and feeling tired. Moving seemed to be making whatever this was, worse. Knocking on the door, Fenris ignored the looks people had been giving him. It wasn't as if he didn't do it every day. Bohdan opened the door, a smile on his face. It quickly dissipated as he took in Fenris' condition. “Messere Fenris, please come in. I'll go fetch Master Hawke right away” Bohdan said, ushering Fenris in. 

Fenris was left to sit down in a chair within the library. It didn't take long for Hawke to come find him. “Fenris, is everything alright?” Hawke asked concernedly. “I do not know… It didn't start out as anything really.. but the pains are getting worse” Fenris said, not sure how much to tell. “What happened Fenris?” Hawke prodded. Fenris decided explaining would do him best. 

Hawke' eyes widened as Fenris explained, before a smile broke out on the man's face. “Fenris, there isn't anything wrong… You're in labor. I remember when Bethany and Carver were born.. You're having contractions, Fenris. Completely normal” Hawke said, moving to kneel in front of Fenris. Hawke grabbed Fenris' hand. Giving it a light squeeze, Hawke stood up. “I'll go fetch Anders for you, do you think you'll be okay till I get back?” Hawke asked. 

Fenris wanted to protest, tell Hawke to stay, but Fenris did know Anders was needed. Fenris knew next to nothing on labor, a fact Fenris was well aware of. Hawke probably knew a little, but not enough to ensure the safe delivery of his baby. Fenris reluctantly nodded. “Please, hurry” Fenris said. Hawke nodded and was off. 

Fenris sat there for what felt like an hour, as another contraction rolled through him, a pained sound falling from his lips. This was torturous and they just seemed to be getting longer. More painful even. Fenris closed his eyes, taking in deep breathes. 'Don't panic, don't panic' he repeated over in his mind.

His eyes shot open at a touch to his forehead, markings lighting up. “It's okay, I'm here” Anders said, knelt down in front of him. Fenris' markings died out a pitiful sound escaping him. Anders brows furrowed for a moment. “How long has this been going on for?” Anders asked. Fenris tried his best to think it over. “It started early this morning… judging by the time it took me, I'd say roughly a few hours” Fenris said. Anders quickly stood up. “Hawke, this is going a lot quicker then normal, do you possibly have somewhere-” Anders began, but Hawke quickly cut him off. “Make him comfortable upstairs, I'll fetch some clean linens and other things” Hawke said, moving into motion from his spot at the door. Anders gave his thanks, before helping Fenris up. “Are we good?” Anders asked. Fenris nodded, before walking with Anders to Hawke's room. 

Fenris panted, sweat beading on his forehead. Hours had passed and despite the quick progress prior, they now seemed at a stand still. Anders was a welcomed presence, even if Fenris wished to rip into him at the moment. Anders wiped his forehead with a damp cloth, leaning down to kiss his cheek. “Are you ready to push again?” Anders asked, squeezing the hand that he was holding. Hawke had taken up residence on the other side of Fenris, which was appreciated greatly. Fenris was ready to say no, he most definitely wasn't ready. However, that choice was quickly taken out of his hands, as a cry of pain tore it's way through his lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am apologizing for the cliff hanger.. Being a man myself, labour is not in my vast knowledge and I thank Google greatly for it's assistance in my research and hope I didn't scare anyone away. xD


	15. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris gets a surprise.

Fenris was almost certain he couldn't take this any more, couldn't do this. His thoughts quickly changed, as a tiny cry filled the room. Fenris drew in a sharp breathe, drawing the air into his lungs. Anders was quick and efficient in doing what was needed. “It's a girl” Anders said, leaning down to place a kiss to Fenris' brow. Fenris hummed, exhaustion filling him. 

As Anders was about to hand him the baby, a pain shot through him. “A-anders” Fenris whimpered. He'd thought this was over, that it would be done with. Anders handed the baby over to Hawke, who cradled her closely. Anders was back at Fenris' side in seconds. “It's okay, you're likely just going through a few more contractions” Anders said, gently massaging Fenris' arm. Healing magic came to his hand, but Anders quickly pulled back. “Fenris, I'm going to need you to push. Can you do that for me?” Anders asked. Fenris' eyes widened in fear. Push, more? No, no. He didn't want to push any more, couldn't push any more. 

Another contraction rolled through him, causing him to pant. “Fenris, please. For me” Anders pleaded. Fenris nodded, closing his eyes to catch his breath. Waiting for Anders count, Fenris then barred down. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fenris was done, he had to be dead. Yet, in death, he'd hoped the pain would have numbed. He'd hoped it would have gone away completely in fact. Instead, here he lay in an eternal darkness, filled with pain. It was almost like being back in Danarius' grip again. “Fenris” a voice called to him. Fenris wanted to scream for them to go away, tell them to leave. The voice kept calling him. He reached out, to swat the person away. His head was gripped. 

Opening his eyes, Fenris tried hard to focus. “Come on, Fenris” he heard from beside him. Turning his head, he took in a very distressed mage. His features were filled with concern, hair a mess as though he'd been running his hand through it repeatedly. “An..ders” Fenris croaked out weakly. “Oh thank the Maker. Here, drink this” Anders said, sitting beside him with a glass of water. Anders helped Fenris sit up, handing the glass over. 

With shaky hands, Fenris slowly drank it down. His parched throat welcomed the cool liquid sliding down it. Finishing, he gave the glass back. “How… long was I out?” Fenris rasped. Anders looked over to the clock. “3 hours…. I feared the worst…. “ Anders said, his gaze drifting down to his feet. Fenris frowned. “I'm sorry… for worrying you” Fenris said. Anders quickly shook his head. “No, love… everything's okay” Anders said, kissing him gently. Fenris kissed back, relaxing as a wave of healing magic rushed through him. 

Pulling back, Fenris looked around. “Where's the baby?” Fenris asked blinking. “They're with Hawke” Anders clarified. “They-” Fenris said, a sound of surprise. “Twins, to be exactly…” Anders said, a proud look coming to his face. Twins. He'd given birth to twins. This was clearly madness. A dream and he'd wake up shortly. Yes, that was it. Closing his eyes again for a moment, he stopped the thoughts flying around in his head. Opening them again, he looked over at Anders. “Can I…. see them?” he asked. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fenris starred down in awe at the two infants rest in his arms. Andrea and Felician. Andrea had a dark, full head of hair. It's what Fenris suspected his hair may have been like, before the markings. Felician on the other hand, had a light dusting of strawberry blonde curls upon his. Fenris' chest squeezed tight, as he watched them. He was filled with love and pride. Emotions held a grip on him and he felt tears well up in his eyes. Anders wrapped arms around Fenris, kissing beside his eye. 

“They're beautiful…” Anders said. Fenris frowned. “They are, but they're doomed to a world of problems.. Slavers don't stop till they get what it is they want” Fenris said, worry clenching tight. Anders rubbed Fenris' arm soothingly. “We'll hit that block in the road when we get there. They're to young yet for anything to be certain, but I'll protect you with my life… Justice will as well” Anders said. Fenris sniffled with a nod. “I love you” Fenris whispered quietly. “I love you,too” Anders murmured back, kissing Fenris gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end of this journey. I'm considering a sequel or maybe a few side stories here and there. ^_^ I hope you all enjoyed reading, as much as I enjoyed writing. Thank you for the comments that kept me going!


End file.
